My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 2
by Geasswolf
Summary: Sora and Kairi now join Lelouch in the world of Equestria. Hearts will be crushed, new relationships will be made, and new conflicts shall arise. Find out what happens to each pony in My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds: Turn 2.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic, Warriors, Kingdom Hearts, or Code Geass. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Code Geass belongs to Sunrise, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro Inc.

Well, here's the Prologue for My Little Pony:Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 2. Note that if you haven't read the New Generation Series, then I advise you too, even though only a small portion is needed to understand what is happening in the Prologue. So, without any other interruptions, I hope you enjoy the start to the all new turn in the Bonds Beyond Worlds Series.

* * *

My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 2

Prologue

_The sun struck_ through the thick growth in the forest of cats. One brown cat with spiky hair was walking around camp, when his attention was caught by his mate.

"Sora, could you please come here for a second?" His mate asked.

"I'll be right there Ivypool." He responded. _Is this the time to really tell him? To tell him that staying here was a waste of his life?_

(Flashback)

"Ivypool, could you come in here for a second?" The medicine cat, Jayfeather signaled for her, even though he was blind. She walked forward towards the medicine cat's den.

"Yes Jayfeather, what is it?" She asked.

"When are you going to let it all go?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you think that it's the time to tell him the truth already?" She asked.

"Listen Ivypool, love is a very strong feeling, and if you are ready to take the burden of losing it, then now's the time." She told her while sorting his stock of herbs.

(Flashback Over)

"Ivypool, what did you want to tell me?" Sora asked. He looked into her eyes and she stared into his.

"I…I don't think I can tell you yet." Ivypool told him. He laid a paw on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"C'mon Ivypool, just tell me, please?" He begged. He noticed her eyes start to get watery and then she started crying. _Is it this bad that she's crying?_ He thought.

"I don't know how to put this in a way that won't make you mad." She started. Now he was really confused. _What could she tell me that would get me mad? He wondered. _"Our kits, Skykit and Wolfkit, they are not your kits, only mine." She confessed. He gasped and looked at her in shock.

"So, everything between us… wasn't real?" He said with a sad meow.

"It wasn't fake at all! Don't think of it that way."

"Then what do I think of it as? A cat that used me for love?" They were both arguing and this caught the attention of both Lionblaze and Dovewing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sora, calm down" Lionblaze said.

"Then who, who's kits are they then?" He demanded answers.

"Kits? What are you talking about Sora?" Dovewing asked.

"Why don't you ask your sister?"

"Ivypool…what's going on?"

"The kits that I had weren't Sora's." She admitted.

"What? Ivypool, how long have you been playing this charade?" Dovewing asked.

"Ever since the battle with the Heartless." Lionblaze interrupted.

"Lionblaze, you knew about this?" Sora asked. Lionblaze nodded.

"I did, but she isn't the only one. Lelouch was the other one as well, but since he wiped mostly every cat's memory of him, it didn't become a problem. She just wanted to see you happy. She loves you, and… Sora? Where are you going?" Lionblaze called out to Sora, who just walked out of the den and headed straight to the lake. When he got to the shore, he looked at his reflection in the water.

"Friends…I left my real friends. I'm so stupid! I can't believe that love could be used in this way. All of them are the same: just love struck cats. But Ivypool, she was different. She took it to the next level. She lied and I fell for it. I would do anything to get back to my friends, or at least get out of this forest." He saw a light shine from the middle of the lake. _That light. I bet it leads me to a new world._ He thought as he swam towards it. When he was a couple pawsteps away from it, his whole body fell into the water. When he fell, he slowly noticed a transformation occurring to him. He was reverting back to his normal form. His pointy ears and paws vanished and when he landed on the Station below him, he took the time to look at himself. _Back to normal at last._ He said as he saw that everything was back to normal. When he looked at his feet, he got a small glimpse of the Station he was standing on. He took a couple of steps back so that he was able to get a full view of the floor. In the middle, he saw a light brown pony with a similar hairstyle like his.

"What the…" He was stopped at the sudden sound of the Station's glass floor breaking. It started heading towards him, so he just accepted fate's decision and dived downwards with his eyes closed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On Destiny Islands, Kairi sat down next to Riku on the usual Paopu tree facing the ocean. "It doesn't feel the same without him." Kairi stated.

"Yeah, well he chose not to leave his new family, and I understand his reason too. Love triumphs all under some circumstances y'know?" Riku replied. "I think we should get going, it's starting to get late." Riku noted, looking as the sun fell and the moon rose. He walked forward to his small house and he looked back and saw that Kairi was still standing there. "C'mon Kairi." He called out. He just watched still as she didn't move and just walked inside and closed the door.

Kairi walked up to the sea shore and looked outwards, locking her hands together. _Sora, will you ever come back?_ She wished. She then noticed that the water glowed like the time before. She decided to walk over to it, thinking that it was a sign from Sora. She knew what the outcome might be, so she gave one final glance back at the island she and Riku resided on. _Sorry Riku, but I have to do this._ She said to herself as she neared the strange light. Her body suddenly plunged into the ocean and she landed on one of the Stations. She saw that it depicted a auburn pony on it. _Is that supposed to be…me?_ She examined the rest of the Station and noticed the other ponies on it. _What does this all mean? _She backed up, but lost her footing because she was on the very edge of the Station. She tried her best to extend her arm out to grab the edge and pull herself back up, but it wasn't necessary due to the whole Station breaking. _Sora, help me!_ She called out in her mind, even though it was futile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, is everypony enjoying part two of my slumber party?" Twilight asked. They all nodded and lay down on the pillows and blankets they set out to go gaze at the stars.

"Hey Lelouch, have you ever looked at the stars like this before?" Twilight asked.

"Sometimes" He replied.

"I wish stars I could just grab those stars right now and use them for a dress that I want to make. They would go good with any dress, wouldn't you agree." Rarity asked her friends.

"Hey everypony, look over there, a shooting star." Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and made a wish.

"There are two actually." Applejack stated. They all watched as they drifted through the night sky.

"Wow, two shooting stars? That must be lucky." Twilight said. Lelouch kept his eyes on the shooting stars and watched the direction that they were falling in.

"Oh dear Celestia, those stars are going to hit the forest!" Fluttershy exclaimed in shock.

"Then they must not be stars then." Lelouch and Twilight both said at the same time. "Looks like we are both on the same page." Twilight told him. Lelouch nodded. "You're right. Alright girls, we're going to have to put this party on hold and go check out the forest." They agreed and they all went running into the forest to see what happened.

* * *

So, how was it? Yes I know that it is pretty obvious on what is going to happen, but y'know. I hope that this gets as much love as the first one did. I was also wondering how my upload style should be. Should I upload once every week or something, or upload right when I finish typing a chapter. Please give me your intake because as always, I want my readers happy, even though I haven't gotten much intake from previous stories, except BBW Turn 1. ~Geasswolf Out


	2. Chapter 1 The Same Old Routine

Well, here's Chapter 1. I really don't think I'm doing well for the starting chapters, but I'll try my best to make them better as the story prolongs. Enjoy Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1: The Same Old Routine

_Sora had crashed_ into the forest floor and was knocked out cold. In about a couple of minutes, he regained consciousness and stood up. He looked around and saw that he was in a forest. _Did I get sent back to the forest near ThunderClan?_ He thought as he started walking around. He noticed that his form of walking was the same: on four legs again. _These aren't paws though_. He thought as he now had hooves. Once he stood up, he looked back and noticed that his impact may have knocked him out, but it didn't cause any indentation into the floor. He took a glimpse around, but then turned his head when he saw another pony lying on the floor. _Who could that be?_ He wondered as he walked up to the pony. When he got to it, he shoved the pony, trying to bring it back to consciousness. Hey, are you alright?" He asked the pony. When the pony opened its eyes, he realized that it was a female pony.

"Wh—where am I?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure. Here, let me help you up." He stuck a hoof out and helped her up.

"Thanks" She smiled. _Wait a second. Her voice, it's familiar, and so is her necklace._ He thought as he just looked at her. He didn't know that she was thinking the same thing as well. _That hair and necklace. I only know one boy that has both of those._ She thought as she now looked at him wide-eyed.

"Sora, is that you?" She asked. _She's knows my name. It has to be Kairi._

"Kairi?" He asked. All of a sudden, the pony ran towards him, knocked him to the ground and gave him a hug.

"Sora… it is you. Riku and I were worried sick about you." Kairi informed him.

"Since when was I the one you two worried about, huh?" He still carried around his humorous side everywhere he went.

"So, how is your new family?" She asked.

"Pfft, they were never my family after all."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Ivypool lied to me about our kits, so I told myself that I would find a way back to my real family, my friends So I walked up to the lake, and just like the water on Destiny Islands was, it was glowing. So I took my chances at getting out of that forest.

"You must be really going through a lot right now. I wish Riku were here to see you, but for now, we need to find out where we are." He nodded in agreement and they started walking around the forest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I think the crash happened this way. C'mon everypony." Twilight gestured west and they followed. In 5 minutes, they came across the two ponies and hid in the bushes so that they were unseen.

"Do you think that they might be…aliens?" Rainbow Dash stated.

"I agree with Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie said.

"Girls, there's no such thing as aliens. Just stay calm and try your best to be unnoticed." Twilight retorted. They all agreed, and Pinkie Pie pretended to zip her mouth shut. Lelouch took a look at the two ponies while Twilight told them to be quiet. He saw them and decided to move forward out of hiding.

"Oh my, what is he doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Lelouch! Come back here!" Twilight called out silently.

"Oh dear Celestia. I hope that pony knows what he's doing." Applejack said Lelouch approached the ponies and looked at them both.

"Hey are you from this world? My friend and I are lost and because you came to us, we were just wondering if you could help." The brown pony asked.

"Girls, they are harmless." Lelouch called out to the bush they were hiding in. They both saw six ponies poke their heads out of the bush and they just looked at each other, confused. "Girls, these two ponies are Sora and Kairi." Lelouch explained.

"Wait…how do you know us?" Kairi asked.

"You both don't know who I am?" Lelouch gave them a glimpse of his cutie mark and then Sora looked at him amazed and ran towards him.

"Lelouch! How in the world did you get here?" He asked.

"Don't you remember me leaving the forest? By the way, how did you get here? I thought you were happy with Ivypool?" Lelouch questioned his presence in Equestria.

"Well, she told me the kits weren't mine, and the kits you have with Icecloud weren't yours either." Sora told him.

"Phew, that's a relief."

"We both came here the same way as before. We plunged into the water and landed onto the glass Stations." Kairi informed him. The six other ponies were really confused at this point, so Lelouch took the courtesy to explain who they were.

"I met these two in the forest in my time as a cat." Lelouch explained.

"Wow, it's not every day you see alicorns." Twilight stated. Sora and Kairi both looked at her, confused. "Oh, you two must not know. Alicorns are ponies that are part unicorn and part Pegasus." She explained.

"Really? So I have a horn and wings? How much more awesome can this world get?" Sora sounded happy about being in this world.

"You two should come with us so that we all can introduce ourselves." Twilight suggested. Sora and Kairi both nodded and they followed them back to Twilight's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well you two, make yourselves at home, unless making yourself at home means making the place dirty, then don't do it." Twilight told them as they entered the house.

"Wow, you live in a real treehouse? That's amazing." Sora complimented.

"Alright, time for the introductions to start. I'm Twilight Sparkle. I am the student of Princess Celestia, one of the co-rulers of Equestria. Also, because I'm a unicorn. I can use magic."

"Well now it makes sense why we have horns. We can do magic, right Sora?" Kairi asked. He nodded and they headed to the next pony.

"Hi I'm Rainbow Dash. I am Equestria's greatest flyer. I think that we can be great friends, unless you don't irritate me."

"We'll try our best." Sora told her. In about 10 minutes, they finished their introductions and Sora and Kairi now knew everypony in the room.

"So, there's Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity." Sora recited all of their names correctly.

"You can just call me Twilight."

"All right. So… what now?" Sora asked.

"You two could join our slumber party. I mean, there's nothing else you both can do right now anyways." Twilight told them.

"What do we got to lose? C'mon Sora, let's join them." Kairi said. They accepted and they headed outside to finish their star gazing.

"So, where are you both from?" Rarity asked.

"We're from Destiny Islands. And how about you all? Where are we now?" Kairi asked,

"We are in Equestria. It's a pretty peaceful place, not much harm happens." Twilight explained.

"Can I ask a question? What are these things?" Sora looked at his cutie mark, which was the crown that was also on his necklace.

"That's your cutie mark. It usually represents something that separates you from everypony else." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Well, I don't think my crown represents anything I've ever done." Sora said.

"They don't always represent something exactly. It could be anything that represents you. My guess is that your crown necklace is something that separates you from any other pony." Rainbow Dash told him. After 20 more minutes of gazing at the stars, they went back inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Alright, so you two are going to stay here for tonight. Then we can help you two find somewhere to live in Ponyville in the morning." Twilight told them.

"Well I have no problem for where I'll stay, but Sora over there might." Kairi told Twilight as they both looked at Sora.

"Have a problem? Kairi, this is a real treehouse. I think I'm all set living here." Sora told her.

"Okay, but there are five more ponies' houses that you might want to visit before settling down." Twilight told him.

"What could be better than a tree…" Sora fell asleep midsentence.

"You sure got a good pony on your hands." Twilight told Kairi.

"Yeah. But when he's not lazy, he's busy saving different worlds." Kairi replied.

"Lelouch, could you go get a couple of pillows from upstairs?" Twilight asked. He walked upstairs and came back with a pillow on his back and a pillow in his mouth. "Thank you." Twilight set one of the pillows down and levitated Sora on top of it.

"How did you do that?" Kairi asked.

"It's simple magic actually. You could learn it in no time." Then, an idea popped inside of Twilight's head. "I just got the most amazing idea." Twilight said.

"What is it?" Fluttershy wondered

"It's a way to help Kairi and Sora in this world. Kairi, after we get you and Sora settled, I could teach you some magic. And if you don't mind Rainbow Dash, could you teach Sora how to fly?" Twilight asked.

"Hay yeah I can! I could teach them both at the same time actually." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Then that's what we will do. Kairi, you go with Rainbow Dash and she'll teach both of you how to fly, then sometime late, you both come here for a little magic lesson." Twilight told her.

"That's sounds good. I'll make sure to tell Sora when he wakes up." Kairi said.

"Don't worry, I got it." Pinkie Pie walked up to where Sora was sleeping and went down to where his ear was.

"SORA WAKE UP!" Each pony placed a hoof on their heads and watched as Sora leaped up and almost hit the ceiling of the 1st floor.

"Pinkie Pie, what is it?" Sora wondered as he was breathing hard.

"TWILIGHT WANTS TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"Pinkie Pie, you can lower your voice now." Twilight told her.

"Alright, what is it that couldn't wait for tomorrow?" Sora asked, a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well, it was going to wait until tomorrow, but that's Pinkie for you. We wanted to tell you that after you two get settled, Rainbow Dash was going to teach you both how to fly, and I would teach you both how to use magic." Twilight informed the tired pony.

"Okay cool. Now can I go back to sleep?" He asked. Twilight nodded, and Sora immediately plopped down on the pillow he was resting on.

"You have to deal with that?" Applejack asked Kairi.

"I guess. Usually we never bother him when he's asleep."

"Well, I think we should all go to sleep now as well." Twilight brought her pillow near her and laid down on it. "Goodnight everypony."

"Goodnight Twilight." They all responded. Lelouch stood up and turned off the lights. He didn't really have a hard time figuring out where he was going, so he had no problem turning them off. He lay beside Rainbow Dash and she started a quiet conversation.

"I think we may have an extra pony living with us." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Yeah. I'm sure Sora would go crazy for a house made out of clouds that's in the sky." He replied.

"You really felt normal about not being a father. Are you sure you're alright with that?" Rainbow dash brought up the news about him not being the father of Icecloud's kits.

"I'm fine with it. I'm only 18 anyways. Why do you ask?" He wondered.

"Just wondering. Why? Your girlfriend can't wonder about that stuff?" She replied.

"Well, I mean, it's not wrong, just pretend I didn't ask why you asked." She just rolled her eyes and went to sleep. On the other side of the room, Kairi was still awake, thinking about this new world they were in. _Sora seems really happy about being here, and we've only been here for a couple of hours. I sure wish Riku were here to see Sora again, but some wishes may never come true._

* * *

So, how was it? As always, I would like the readers to be apart of this story, so if you have any suggestions such as ponies to put in the story, couples, jobs, places to live, conflicts, or stuff like that, then tell me. So far, I have a real game changer for Lelouch, but that will be in about Chapter 5 maybe? Also, if you want to know what Lelouch, Sora, and Kairi look like in Equestria, then head over to my Bio and look at the Other Stuff section. ~Geasswolf Out._  
_


	3. Chapter 2 The Best World Ever

Well hey everypony. I have come to the conclusion that I will upload the same way I've always been, and not waiting a week to upload. An anonymous reviewer by the name of ShadicZX said "kh ddd" I'm guessing that he either wants some Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance material into this, or he was just making a statement. And I can't really figure out a way to put it in because I don't have the game or a 3DS. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2: The Best World Ever

_Sora woke up _the next day, almost forgetting what had happened. He expected to be living in a small den full of other cats, but he now resided in a peaceful home in what so far was a peaceful world. He noticed that he wasn't the only pony awake when he saw one of the pillows missing a pony on top of it. He scanned the room and figured out that Lelouch was the other one awake. He heard a noise in the kitchen and decided to see what was going on. When he got there, everything was fine. Lelouch seemed to just wake up to get a drink of water. Once Lelouch heard hoofsteps, he looked and saw that it was Sora who was now in the kitchen.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you or anything." Sora started.

"Interrupting? I'm just here for a drink of water, nothing special." Lelouch assured him.

"So… how is life in this world?" Sora asked because he wanted to get it from the view of someone like him and Kairi and Lelouch was the only one who could do that.

"It's fine. I mean, it's almost like the forest, but more peaceful. And there's no need to bother about fresh kill and stuff y'know."

"Right. I don't think I could stand that food for any longer."

"That makes both of us." They shared a small laugh together and talked about other things. They then reached the topic of love.

"So… love hasn't treated me so well." Sora told him.

"I know what you mean. Love here has had its up's and down's, but that's just how life is."

"Wait? Love here? You mean you have a girlfriend? When will I get to meet her?" Sora asked.

"I think I'll let time take its course on this one." Lelouch told him as he walked back into the living room.

"How long have you been living here?" Sora whispered.

"It's been about 2 weeks. C.C. still hasn't talked to me yet either, so I don't know how long I'll be here." He replied. They suddenly noticed movement in the room and saw that Rarity was going to be the 3rd pony awake.

"*Yawn* Good morning world, the most beautiful pony of Equestria, is now awake." She said as she woke up. She looked around and saw that Sora was laughing a little bit. "What is so funny?" She asked him.

"Nice way to start her day." Lelouch whispered to Sora.

"Nothing Ra—Rarity." Sora responded.

"You're laughing at my hair, aren't you? I'll have you know that it's natural to have your mane messed up in the morning." Rarity told him. He just agreed to save the trouble he may have gotten into and apologized.

"Well then, why are you both awake so early?" She asked.

"I just went for a drink of water, while Sora here just woke up." Lelouch explained.

"Well it's 8 in the morning. We all usually get up in about an hour." Rarity told them. "By the way, where's Pinkie?" She asked them. They both glanced over the room to spot the pink pony.

"I'm not sure. I only noticed that Lelouch was awake when I checked." Sora said to her. Then, they heard the front door open and saw Pinkie Pie walk through it.

"Pinkie Pie, where did you go?" Rarity asked.

"To get some breakfast of course. I just hopped over to the bakery." She explained.

"At what time exactly?" Sora asked.

"I hope you aren't made of questions because you would be no fun. I woke up at 7 and was there for about an hour." She informed them.

"You always were the pony to get a head start on everything." Lelouch said. She let out a smile and bounced around the house.

"So, Sora was it? How do you, how can I put this, act?" Rarity asked.

"My personality? Well, I'm used to saving the world and all. I can be a bit headstrong, and I do have a bit of a comical side." Sora told her. For about an hour, they all talked, switching from stories about Sora traveling to different worlds, and Rarity giving them some stories about her friends and herself.

"Well, it seems that you 4 are awake." They all turned around and noticed that Twilight was the 5th pony to wake up.

"Yeah, we've been awake for an hour." Rarity told her.

"I've been awake for 2 hours." Pinkie Pie added.

"Well why didn't you wake any of us up?" She asked.

"I wouldn't want to ruin a good sleep for any of you." Rarity explained.

"Well, it is time to wake everypony up, so I think we should wake them up now."

"Don't worry Twilight, I got this." Pinkie Pie rushed outside and came back inside with her party cannon.

"The…party cannon?" Twilight looked at it.

"Yup, now it's time to let it rip!" Pinkie Pie pressed the button and the cannon shot out various pieces of confetti. But, all Pinkie Pie cared about was the noise, which made every sleeping pony jump into the air. Pinkie Pie and Sora were laughing on the floor after seeing the results of waking the sleeping ponies up.

"What…was that?" Kairi asked.

"Just Pinkie Pie's party cannon." Rainbow Dash told her.

"So, why'd you wake us up?" Applejack asked.

"Well, it was time to wake up of course." Twilight told them.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight nodded.

"So, which pony will be cooking breakfast for us?" Twilight asked. She looked around for somepony to say something, until Rainbow Dash spoke. "How about Lelouch? He's a pretty good cook." Twilight gave a glance at Lelouch.

"Lelouch, would like to cook breakfast?" Twilight asked. Lelouch thought about it for a while, until he let out an answer. "For two ponies, it's easy, but I'm not that skilled at cooking for nine." He told her.

"Eight." Pinkie Pie told him.

"Well, why don't you let Applejack help you?" Twilight recommended. "Applejack, are you okay with that?" She asked.

"Why sure. We can make some delicious apple flapjacks. C'mon partner." She motioned for Lelouch to follow her into the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When they walked into the kitchen, they both worked together to get the necessary kitchen tools needed to start cooking. They placed measuring cups, bowls, pans, and a whisk on the table.

"Now for the ingredients. This should be easy for ya', knowing how to make regular flapjacks and all." She told him. He saw that Twilight had pancake mix, and decided to go with it. He then picked up the milk and eggs from the fridge, along with some sugar. "Now all we need is the ingredient that shows everypony that it was made by me, and with your help of course." She looked in Twilight's pantry and saw some Red Delicious apples. "Now, we just peel these boys and we're ready to go." Applejack helped Lelouch peel the apples and then she cut them into tiny squares. While she did that, Lelouch was mixing the batter all together.

"Good, now place a bit of the batter on the pan and I'll put some apples on top of it." He nodded and placed some batter onto the pan. She then topped it off with apple cubes. They repeated this 16 times, making 2 pancakes for each of the ponies. When they were done, Applejack smelt the food in the air. "Boy howdy, I think we did a fine job." She said. They added the finishing touches to the pancakes, adding a bit of apples on top with a dollop of whipped cream. Applejack walked out of the kitchen and all the ponies looked at her.

"Soup's on everypony!" She hollered out. They all ran into the dining room and saw the masterpiece that was there breakfast.

"You two really outdid yourselves." Twilight told them.

"Aw shucks, I couldn't have done it without Lelouch, well maybe." She joked. They all got situated and started eating their breakfast. They all took a bite out of their pancakes and looked over at Applejack and Lelouch.

"Wow Lelouch, for a guy you can really cook." Sora told him and was greeted by a small nudge by Kairi.

"Thanks. My friend Milly taught me everything, but this is the only breakfast I can cook." Lelouch told him.

"This is one of the greatest things I've ever tasted." Fluttershy told them.

"I second that." Twilight said.

"Then I guess I third that?" Rarity was a bit confused at what to say. After they were done eating, they all grouped together in the living room.

"So, Rainbow Dash, today you teach Sora and Kairi how to fly." Rainbow Dash gave a small salute. "Follow me you two." She commanded as she walked outside.

"Make sure to bring them back for their magic lessons!" Twilight called out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright you two, to fly, you first need to… wow." Rainbow Dash watched as Sora opened his wings and began to fly. "But…how…you?" Rainbow Dash was clearly confused.

"Yeah, I know how to fly from experience." Sora told her.

"From what?" She questioned him.

"Pixie dust mostly. But after that, I was a well-trained flyer." He explained.

"So, you have wings where you're from?" She still didn't get his explanation.

"Nope. It was mostly just magic I guess. But Kairi doesn't know how to fly at all." He said. They both looked at Kairi, who stretched her body upwards, trying to open her wings.

"Well what do you expect? I'm always getting caught by the villains and being trapped in some kind of cell. Do you really think I have enough time to learn how to fly?" Kairi stated.

"Don't worry sister; just try to open your wings." Rainbow Dash commanded. Kairi closed her eyes and opened them when she felt that her wings were spread out.

"They're…amazing." Kairi looked at her wings in awe.

"Now just imagine that you're flying." Kairi closed her eyes and pictured her flying in the sky. _The beautiful sky, and those soft clouds that must feel so comfortable when you touch them._ With these thoughts in her head, she would be more encouraged to fly. Sora watched as his best friend left the ground and started moving upwards.

"Kairi open your eyes!" Sora called out. Kairi did as she was told and saw Rainbow Dash and Sora below her. She saw a cloud in front of her and touched it. It was softer than she expected. She flew down after her minute of happiness and gave the two ponies a smile. "Thanks you two. I can't believe how much fun flying is." She stated.

"Yeah, flying is really fun, but I'm sure it beats magic, but hey, how would I know? C'mon you two, we should get back to Twilight's house." Rainbow Dash instructed. When they got there, Twilight looked at them in amazement.

"Wow Rainbow, I never knew you were that good of an instructor. 5 minutes and they know how to fly already?" Twilight told her.

"Yeah. It helps when one of them knows how to fly already though." She gave a glance at Sora, who gave out a smile.

"Alright you two, are you ready to learn how to use magic? I warn you, it won't be easy." Twilight told them.

"We know some magic already, but it's more for offense and healing." Kairi told her.

"That puts us to a start. I must tell you that I can't teach you how to do a lot in one day, so we'll cut this down to daily courses." They both nodded and Twilight pulled a book out called 'The Basics of Magic'.

"I thought you said that you were going to teach us?" Sora asked, obviously showing that he hated reading.

"Well, you need to learn some stuff first that's hard to explain so you need to share this book together." Sora rolled his eyes in disagreement but just went with it. After Twilight noticed that they closed the book, she walked up to them. "So, are you two ready for your first lesson?" She asked. Kairi nodded, but Sora just gave her a look of defiance in his eyes. "I know you may hate me right now Sora, but I assure you, magic is really useful. But, with all that aside, 'Twilight's Magic Lesson #1: Telekinetic Magic. This type of magic will have to do with using your mind. You can do many things, but we'll start off with the easiest branch of its type: levitation magic.

"So, we can move stuff with our minds? This may be worth it after all." Sora told her.

"Good. Now for this, you'll need a small bit of concentration. Just look at the object you want to levitate and imagine yourself picking it up. Now if that is clear enough, you both try." Kairi looked around Twilight's house for something that she could test the new magic on. She saw a book on the floor and looked at it. The book was outlined in a pink aura and it was lifted up and placed onto a shelf. "Good job Kairi, and thanks for putting the book back where it belonged." She smiled, and Kairi returned it. On the other side of things, Sora was having a difficult time trying to levitate something.

"Maybe you're meant for flying." Rainbow Dash told him.

"I bet you're right." Sora told her while concentrating on one of the pillows on the floor. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, applying more concentration than needed. The rest of the ponies watched as the whole house now was covered in a blue aura. They all suddenly heard the cracking of the structure leaving the floor.

"Sora, stop!" They all yelled out at him. He opened his eyes and starting breathing heavily. They all ran up to him to see his condition.

"Sora, are you all right?" Rarity asked.

"Fluttershy, can you go get him some water?" Twilight requested. "You should never overwork yourself when trying to levitate something as small as a pillow." Twilight scolded him. Fluttershy handed Sora the glass of water and he drank it.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sora informed them. They all exhaled in relief.

"I think that's enough magic for today. We should go find where you'll be staying." Twilight told them.

"Agreed." Sora said as he got back up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright you two, where do you want to go first?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine living here actually." Kairi told Twilight. They looked over at Sora.

"Let's look around." Sora told them.

"Let's go to Rainbow Dash's house to get this over with quick. Trust me, it's going to be a deal breaker." Lelouch told the others.

"Rainbow's house it is. C'mon everypony." Twilight stated. They all walked the distance and when they got there, Sora just looked at the house. "I pick here." He stated.

"That was fast." Applejack said.

"That's Sora for you. Always picking what looks cool to him." Kairi stated.

"But Rainbow, don't you think having another person live with you is too much for you to handle?" Twilight said.

"Since when could I not handle anything? I'll be fine thank you very much. Now c'mon, we need to get you settled." Rainbow Dash told Sora. He nodded and they flew back home. Lelouch was the last to leave the ground.

"I guess we'll see you all tomorrow." Lelouch told them as he flew to the house.

"So, you'll be living with me then?" Twilight said to Kairi. She nodded. "Well I guess that means we all better get back home then. I'll see ya' ponies tomorrow." Applejack told them as she walked towards Sweet Apple Acres. Once Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity left, they both made the adventure back home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, it's not much, but I guess you'll be staying on the couch for a while." Rainbow Dash told Sora.

"It's better than nothing, right?" Sora smiled and walked over to the couch. Over in the walkway, Rainbow Dash was talking to Lelouch.

"So, you sure that this won't be a problem for you?" She whispered.

"Not at all. I'm more worried about you though. Caring for the both of us isn't a bit too much on your hooves?" He asked.

"Well, you're the one that cooks. And besides, you two are old enough to take care of yourselves anyways."

"So this is all a problem for me now?" Lelouch looked at her.

"No silly. I'll help you in the kitchen when you need it." She walked off and sat next to Sora on the couch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, you'll be staying upstairs with me. But don't worry, there's an extra bed if you don't want to share beds." Twilight told her.

"Whatever is easier on you." Kairi assured her.

"So, are you enjoying your stay in Equestria?" She asked.

"Yes I am. All of you are so friendly. It beats being captured all the time that's for sure." Kairi told her.

"I see. Well then, I think we'll be great friends." Twilight walked upstairs and then returned.

"What was that all for?" Kairi wondered. She looked at the staircase and saw a purple dragon walk downstairs. "Whoa. Is that a dragon?" Kairi asked.

"Yup. His name is Spike." She turned over to Spike. "Spike, this is Kairi. She'll be staying with us for a while." Spike looked at Kairi.

"Rarity is still better." Spike proclaimed.

"Spike, are you ready to write?" Twilight asked. Spike nodded and grabbed a quill. "Dear Princess Celestia, today, we got two new ponies to become our friends. Like Lelouch, they come from different worlds. One of them, Kairi, is staying with me for a while, and her friend Sora is staying with Rainbow Dash and Lelouch. What I learned though is that you should try your best to make anypony feel at home, because it allows both of you to be happy. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Spike let out a green flame and the letter turned into a puff of green smoke and flew outside.

"Where is it going?" Kairi asked.

"To the princess. I write to her every week to tell her what I learned about friendship, and today seemed like the perfect day to write to her." She explained.

At night, Twilight and Kairi walked upstairs, getting ready to go to sleep.

"Over there is your bed." Twilight pointed a hoof to the bed on the left. Kairi walked towards in and lied down.

"Well, goodnight." Twilight told her.

"Goodnight." She replied.

* * *

Yeah, sorry for the ending to this chapter. Next Chapter may only be manely (See what I did there?)about Sora and Pinkie Pie. No they are not going to be a couple. Just wait and see what's going to happen. Nothing much to say now. ~Geasswolf Out.


	4. Chapter 3 Pranking

Well here's Chapter 3 of the story. Not much reviews yet, but I'm used to it. I said that this chapter would be about Pinkie Pie and Sora, but that's what it mostly is about, not what it's fully about. As always, I would like to thank my readers for reading this story. *Brohoof* And I'd also like to thank the followers of this story and people who added it to their favorites.

Followers: (F means they also favorited)

Fsupreme(F)

Janisse23

Zero H Gundam(F)

Well now, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and as a side note, sorry if I get too OOC in these stories, especially when it comes to love. I'll try to fix it in the future. =3

* * *

Chapter 3: Pranking

Sora woke up from the couch the next day, his back hurting. _I knew I should have never agreed to sleep on the couch_. He thought as he walked around the house. He noticed no activity from Rainbow Dash or Lelouch. _They must still be sleeping._ He walked into the kitchen and looked through the fridge to get a quick bite for his breakfast. He found nothing, so he decided to go to Ponyville to find something to eat. He walked outside and got a running start. He jumped off of the base of the house and began flying. Once he got to Ponyville, he smelled baked goods and immediately knew what he wanted for breakfast. He flew down and saw the bakery.

"Sugarcube Corner? " he read the sign and walked inside. When he stepped inside, Pinkie Pie saw him.  
"Did I forget to lock the door. Sorry, but the Sug…oh Sora it's you! What brings you to the Sugarcube Corner this morning?" She asked.

"I needed to get a quick bite to eat and because of the aroma I smelled outside, you must have something, but I don't have any money." Sora told her.

"Oh that's okay! Mr. and Mrs. Cake allow me to give food to my friends, but not too much food. So, what would you like?" She rapidly blinked at him with a smile.

"Whatever I smelled in the air outside." Sora told her.

"Oh, those were the cupcakes! I'll get you one right away!." She walked into the kitchen and got him a cupcake.

"Well, here you go." She handed him the plate with the cupcake on it.

"Thanks." He took a bite of a cupcake and he looked upwards. "Why didn't I find this place earlier?" He said as he finished his cupcake.

"So did you like it?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Liked it, I loved it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Good. Now you should get going." Pinkie Pie told him.

"Why?"

"No specific reason. I thought that you may want to go back to Rainbow's house." She told him.

"I don't. I'll be the only one awake and it's going to be boring." Sora told her.

"Oh my gosh! Same here! I just baked cupcakes out of boredom but now that we are both bored, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Well ,what do you do for fun?" Sora asked.

"We can play pranks on ponies. It's going to be soooo fun!" Pinkie Pie ran to the door of the bakery. "C'mon, there are ponies waiting to be pranked." Sora followed her outside.

"Who do we prank first?" He asked.

"Look around you. There are so many ponies to prank, but, I just thought of this prank right now, so let's go!" She grabbed one of his hooves and bolted him around with her. They walked up to a building that wasn't known to Sora.

"Whose house is that?" He asked

"Rarity's. Now go grab that garbage can over there." Sora walked towards It and dragged it over to Pinkie. "Good, now can you carry it above Rarity's door?" She asked. He flew over her door with the trashcan. Pinkie Pie walked up to the door and knocked. After she knocked about 5 times, she hid herself in a bush. "Now, when somepony comes out, you dump the trash, got it?" Pinkie Pie whispered to him. He nodded and Pinkie Pie hid when she heard the door click open.

"Hello?" Sora dumped the contents of the trashcan down on the pony. He flew down and he saw that Pinkie Pie was already laughing. When he looked, he heard Rarity's voice.

"Sweetie Belle, what's going on?" That was when Sora noticed that he dumped the trash on Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle. Once Sora heard the sound of crying from under the trash, he grabbed Pinkie Pie by the mane and darted into Ponyville. When they got there, he put Pinkie Pie down.

"We made a little girl cry." He paused, looked down, and then looked back at Pinkie Pie. "Let's go do some more pranks!"

"Alright then. We should go to the park. There are a lot of ponies there." Pinkie Pie informed him as she pointed a hoof towards the direction of the park.

"You're the boss." Sora flew in the direction she had pointed, leaving her behind.

"I'm not the boss, I'm Pinkie silly." She let out a small laugh and bounced along to catch up with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Kairi and Twilight woke up, they went downstairs to eat their breakfast and then get started on Kairi's magic lessons.

"Well, we need to wait for Sora to come here. Kairi, do you mind going out to go pick him up?" Twilight requested.

"Sure." She nodded and headed for the door. She used magic to open it, putting a smile on Twilight's face. When Kairi started walking outside, Rainbow Dash crashed into her.

"Oops, sorry about that." She apologized and helped Kairi get up.

"Rainbow, what's the rush?" Twilight asked as Rainbow Dash looked around the house.

"Is he here?" She asked, scouting through the living room and kitchen.

"He? Who exactly are you looking for?" Twilight asked.

"Sora. He wasn't home when Lelouch and I woke up, so I immediately flew here to see if he came for his magic lessons today." Rainbow Dash informed them.

"He probably went out to get some fresh air. Don't worry, I've known Sora for a long time and that's usually what he does when he wakes up and nopony's awake." Kairi did her best to relieve her of her anxiety.

"I hope you're right." Rainbow Dash said, looking out of the window.

"So we just wait for him to arrive?" Twilight guessed. Kairi nodded and she just sat down, waiting for him to show up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, so far, we've pranked 10 different ponies today." Sora told his partner in crime, or partner in pranking.

"It's not enough; we should prank everypony in Ponyville, wait, wait, how about every pony in Equestria?" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"I think that would be biting off more than we could chew. We should keep it in Ponyville." Sora replied while looking around the park.

"Alright then. Oh! I just thought of the best prank. Rainbow Dash does this all the time." Pinkie Pie motioned for Sora to come closer and when he did, she whispered the prank in his ear.

"Whoa, that sounds like fun. I'm in." Sora told her. He flew into the sky while Pinkie Pie stayed in a bush to watch the victims of the prank. Sora stayed elevated atop a thundercloud, peaking over it for any victims. He saw a stallion, Goldengrape, and approached above him with the cloud. When it was above him, he looked around.

"I just woke up, is it nighttime already?" He wondered as he walked. With one pound of his front hooves to the cloud, a thunderbolt struck him and he fell to the ground. Sora retreated to the bush where Pinkie Pie was hiding and they both snickered. "What just…happened?" Goldengrape wondered as his mane was now an electric blue, other than his usual light cobalt blue. He shrugged and walked on, continuing his day. Sora and Pinkie Pie were still laughing behind the bush. Pinkie Pie raised a hoof up and Sora accepted what he thought was a high-five. When their hooves collided, Sora jumped and was shocked.

Pinkie Pie now laughed harder than she ever laughed today. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Pinkie Pie told him, revealing the joy buzzer on her hoof."

"I guess I did." He said, watching as she was rolling on the floor. "You can stop now." He told her. "It wasn't that funny." She still proceeded to laugh. "STOP LAUGHING!" He commanded, raising his voice at her. Pinkie Pie got up and looked at him.

"Calm down, geez is it this hard to get a good laugh these days?" She wondered as Sora dragged her to the center of Ponyville, where all the shops were. They approached a candy shop and looked through the window.

"Alright I got the perfect…Pinkie Pie, can you move outta the way?" Sora asked as she pressed her head against the wall, drooling at the sight of all the sweets inside. Sora was not amused and kept that face while he used magic to move her out of his way. "Okay, so when a customer comes, I'll use some of that new magic Twilight taught me to scare them away." Sora told her.

"And what do I do?" Pinkie Pie asked, showing one of her usual big smiles.

"You can… distract the cashier so he doesn't suspect that I'm doing anything." That was the only occupation that came to his mind, so he went with it.

"Okie dokie loki!" She bounced right into the candy shop and Sora watched as a customer walked inside. He saw that all Pinkie Pie did was hold a conversation while blocking the view of the cashier. The pony inside just looked around, going to each table, wondering what treat she should buy. When she would turn around to the other tables, Sora would levitate a piece of candy and throw it at her. When the candy made contact, she turned around, wondering what had hit her.

"How did this piece of candy get here?" She wondered, looking at the piece of candy that was on the floor behind her. Once she picked it up, she looked up and saw a wave of candy. She looked at it in horror and tried to run away, but it was inevitable. The candy buried her and when she got out, she ran out of the story, screaming "Haunted candy store!" around Ponyville.

"So, did you come here to buy anything?" The cashier asked Pinkie Pie in a frustrated tone.

"Nope, just wanted to talk. I'll see you later." She bounced out of the store and once the cashier took a glance at the shop, he looked at the huge mess on the floor. "What in the name of Equestria happened here?!" She wondered as Sora and Pinkie Pie ran off, laughing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's already 4 and he still hasn't arrived. It's a good thing I went with teaching you magic for the entire time." Twilight told Kairi as she stared at the clock.

"Don't worry, when he comes up with an excuse, I'll use some magic to zip his mouth shut." Kairi told her with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"He's gonna really get it when he comes. Being tardy is one thing, but being late by 5 hours is another." Twilight stated, looking at the door, waiting for somepony to open it.

"I understand. But like I said, Sora can't be in any sort of trouble. He's probably just traveling around Equestria or goofing off." Kairi assured her.

"Well I just hope Rainbow Dash doesn't think that he's lost. She did seem pretty worried, which is normal for friends to feel, right?" Twilight asked, looking at Kairi.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Lelouch, where are you going?" Rainbow Dash asked, seeing Lelouch head for the door.

"I'm just going outside for a walk, why, did you want to come?" He asked her.

"No. Just wondering that's all." She told him, covering up her worry for their lost roommate. After Lelouch looked back to hear her reason, he resumed going out of the door. He flew through the clouds and landed in Ponyville. He did what he told Rainbow Dash, which was walk around Ponyville. What Lelouch didn't notice was that Sora and Pinkie Pie were watching him from above a tree.

"I think we can say that we saved the best for last today." Sora told her.

"What do you have in mind?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, there is a chain reaction prank, but I'm sure you have most of the stuff needed." He walked forward and told her the plan and what was necessary for it to go in full effect.

"I'll be right back." Pinkie Pie ran into the Sugarcube Corner and came back with a boxing glove, a trampoline, and her party cannon, which was empty.

"Perfect. Now I'll get his attention and you hit him with the boxing glove." Sora told her.

"Aye eye captain." She told him with a giggle. Sora came into view to Lelouch and he ran towards him.

"Where have you been? Rainbow Dash is worried sick about you. Plus, you're missing your magic lessons." Lelouch told him.

"Really? Sorry about that. But with all this fun, you're going to need to drag me over to Twilight's house then." Sora told him.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "So immature." He muttered as he walked forward. When he got into a distance where he could grab Sora, Sora moved out of the way and Lelouch was greeted by a boxing glove to the face. "What the hell?!" He wondered as he back up, trying to break out of his dizziness, Once he was behind the trampoline, Sora pushed him on it, and he bounced into the cannon. When he was in there, he heard Pinkie Pie yell "PARTY CANNON!" And Lelouch was sent flying through the air. Pinkie Pie and Sora gave each other a brohoof and laughed, walking into Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I really don't think he's coming now." Twilight told Kairi as she looked at the clock. It read 6:00 P.M.

"Yeah, but I'm still sure he's safe." Kairi repeated this line everytime they worried about Sora's whereabouts. All of a sudden, they heard a crashing noise from upstairs. They both looked up and saw that the window upstairs was shattered and they saw that Lelouch was the cause of it. Lelouch crashed through the window and hit Twilight, landing on top of her, facing each other.

"Sorry about that." Lelouch apologized, getting off of Twilight.

"About you landing on me, or the window?" Twilight asked.

"Well I can repay you in good news." Lelouch told them. They both looked at Lelouch, wondering what it could be.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"I found Sora. He's going around Ponyville, pranking ponies with Pinkie Pie." Lelouch informed them.

"So, does that explain you crashing into my window, and your messed up mane?" Twilight asked. Lelouch nodded and looked at the clock. "Who knows how long they've been pranking?" Lelouch wondered rhetorically .

"Well this just gives Kairi a chance to practice magic. C'mon Kairi, we need to go get Sora." Twilight got up and headed for the door. She opened the door and they headed for Ponyville.

"What about me?" Lelouch called out, but they didn't hear him. He sighed and walked towards Rarity's house. He knocked on the door and Rarity opened it.

"Oh my! Come in. I'll fix you up." Rarity told him. He entered and sat down, waiting for Rarity to fix everything wrong about his mane and several scratches.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kairi and Twilight ran into town and saw that Sora was running towards them. They both looked at him, anger in their eyes. When he was running, he opened his wings and flew past them.

"I got this." Kairi told Twilight as she used magic to pull Sora to towards the ground. Sora did his best to struggle out of the grasp of the magic, but it was unsuccessful and he fell to the ground. They both ran to him and used magic to bring him into the house. Once they got inside, they pinned him to the ground with magic.

"Look, I can ex…" His mouth was zipped shut by Kairi, just like she promised.

"No need to explain yourself. The only thing you need to know is how disappointed I am of you. You wanted to learn magic, so I lend out a helping hoof to help you, but then I hear you're off with Pinkie Pie, pranking everypony in Ponyville for, Celestia knows how long! The point is, I would give you another chance, but I don't think you deserve it." Twilight told him, a small bit of sadness in his eyes. "Now, I think it's time that you went home." Twilight opened the door with magic and he flew back home.

When Sora arrived at the house, Rainbow Dash and Lelouch looked at him, anger mostly filling Lelouch's gaze.

"Look, I'm sorry for pranking you Lelouch. It was just so fun and I couldn't help myself. And as for Rainbow dash, I don't even know why you're mad at me." Sora wondered why exactly, but he couldn't put a hoof on it.

"For one, you left us all worried sick, and then you go out pranking…" Sora lowered his head, not wanting to show his face in front of them. "Without me? I don't know what you were thinking! Who did you prank? I bet it was so much fun!" Rainbow Dash told him. Sora's was now smiling, but Lelouch just saw what happened and opened his mouth in pure shock. Lelouch just lived the rest of the day, hearing everything about the pranks Sora performed with Pinkie Pie. He just walked into his room to think about what just transpired from Sora's arrival. _How did he get off the hook so easily?_ He wondered as he lied down on his bed, still shocked at the results of his mischief around town.

* * *

So, what did you all think? Sora's won't be getting magic lessons anymore, but that might change, maybe. I'm still not sure what I'll do for the next chapter though. So far, I like writing about Lelouch's time in Equestria more than Sora and Kairi's, so maybe for story #3, it may be another Code Geass X My Little Pony, but I'm not sure yet. ~Geasswolf Out


	5. Chapter 4 The Covert Emotion of Love

Well hello again everypony. I must tell you that this is where all the fun stuff known as love happens. I hope that this chapter isn't confusing to any of you. With all that said, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Covert Emotion of Love

_Lelouch woke up the_ next morning, still confused at Rainbow Dash's reaction last night. _Such a weird reaction, but I don't know why I can't stop thinking about it._ He thought as he went into the bathroom to go wash his face. When he completed everything he needed to do in the bathroom, he walked into the living room and headed for the kitchen. When he saw Sora sleeping on the couch, he just put a disgusted look on his face. _ I need to get my revenge on that kid._ He thought as he looked through the refrigerator. _But how?_ He grabbed an apple and proceeded to eat it. He noticed that Rainbow Dash walked in and saw Lelouch in a thinking state.

"What's bugging you?" She asked, sitting next to him at the table.

"Nothing. Why, should something be bugging me?" He responded.

"Well, no, you just seem to be thinking about something, and really concentrating on it." She told him. Lelouch got up from his seat and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" She wondered.

"For a walk. Yesterday's went wrong." Lelouch told her as he walked outside.

"Alright then. I'll see ya' when you get back." She told him.

When he got outside, it took him 5 minutes to get to Ponyville. The thought still lingered in his head like those times when he thought of plans as Zero. _I'm not all for revenge, but it's worth it sometimes._ He went into the park and sat down so that he could think a good plan through. He sat there, ponies staring at him, wondering what his problem was. _Dammit! It's too hard to think of getting revenge for such a stupid reason, but I still have the urge to._ For five minutes, he sat there, thinking about what his plan for revenge was going to be. "I got it!" He shouted out loud, every pony in the park looking at him. He had an embarrassed look on his face and just walked out of the park and into Ponyville. _This will be the most stupidest thing I'll ever do._ He walked over to Twilight's house and knocked the door. He saw that Kairi was the one who answered and looked at Lelouch.

"Lelouch. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Twilight." He told her.

"Let him in." Twilight stated from inside of the house. Kairi moved out of his way and he entered the house. "Now, what brings you here today?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me get back at Sora." He said.

"So, you want revenge?" Kairi said. Lelouch nodded. "It's the first time I'll ever do something for a mindless reason." He told them.

"Right. This doesn't seem like you at all. Are you sure you're alright?" Twilight asked.

"Never better."

"Okay. So, how can I help?" She asked.

"I need you to use an invisibility spell so that at night, I'll scare him." He informed her about his plan, which was pretty unstrategic.

"Is that it? Alright I'll help. But what will you do for the rest of the day?" She asked.

"I'll just go help Rarity or something." He headed for the door. "So, I'll see you tonight?" He asked. She nodded and he headed for Rarity's house.

"So, are you going to really help him out?" Kairi asked.

"Why not? If it gets revenge on Sora, then I'm in. Like Lelouch, I'm not fond of revenge, but I'll do it." Twilight told her. "Now then, on to your magic lesson for today."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch walked over to Rarity's house and knocked on the door. Rarity answered and looked at him.

"Oh Lelouch, what brings you here today?" She asked.

"I'm here to help you today." He told her.

"For how long?" She asked.

"Until night." Lelouch informed her.

"Until night? Lelouch, you don't need to do that, really." She told him.

"I know, but I'm waiting until night for something and I need to do something to pass the time by." He replied.

"Such a sweet and generous stallion. Well then, come on it." Rarity grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"So, what can I help you with?" He asked, looking around the house, seeing nothing wrong.

"You could help me by organizing every piece of fabric and ribbon. That would really help me a lot because my sister spends so much time with her friends that she never has the time to help." Rarity told him.

Outside, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were looking through one of the windows of the shop.

"Look at him. Sweetie Belle, I'm sure that he could be your sister's coltfriend." Applebloom told her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he already belongs to Rainbow Dash, Applebloom." Scootaloo reminded them both.

"Yeah, but you never know. My sister told me the story about him and Rainbow Dash's relationship, and it has been pretty bumpy." Applebloom stated.

"Applebloom's right. Maybe my sister has a chance after all." Sweetie Belle said, watching Lelouch organize everything.

"Crusaders, am I the only one who thinks that he's pretty cute?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well I do. I would love to have him as a brother if my sister and him get married." Sweetie Belle said.

"Your right. He is pretty darn cute." Applebloom agreed.

"Strange. Rainbow Dash likes him and I look up to her, and both of your sisters like him." Scootaloo realized.

"So, that must be normal, right?" Applebloom suggested. They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay crusaders, new mission. We are going to try to hang out with Lelouch." Scootaloo confirmed their objective for the day.

"But he's helping my sister." Sweetie Belle reminded her.

"He said he'd be here until night. Surely your sister doesn't need him for that long." Applebloom protested.

"Alright. Scootaloo, go ask him to hang out with us." Sweetie Belle pushed her friend forward.

"Oh no, no, no, I think Applebloom should do it. She is the only one that he knows." Scootaloo countered. Then, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stared at Applebloom. She finally broke out. "*sigh* Fine I'll do it." Applebloom knocked on the door and the other two watched as Rarity answered the door.

"Oh Applebloom, what are you doing here? Did you sister need anything?" Rarity asked.

"No. I was wonderin' if Lelouch could come hang out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders for a while." Applebloom told her.

"Let me ask him." Rarity turned around, but Lelouch heard the request.

""I have time. But is it okay with you Rarity?" He wondered.

"It's fine. It's not like I'll need you for the whole day." Rarity told him.

"Good." Applebloom walked inside and pushed Lelouch outside. "I hope you don't mind if we take him now." Applebloom told her. Rarity gave her a small smile and closed the door.

"So, what is the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Lelouch asked.

"Just my friends who don't have their cutie marks yet." Applebloom explained. Lelouch then saw 2 other fillies come out of hiding from a bush.

"Hi, I'm Sweetie Belle. I'm Rarity's sister." She introduced herself.

"And I'm Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash's biggest fan."

"Well I'm…"

"We know who you are Lelouch." Scootaloo told him. Lelouch just looked at them, startled that they knew who he was. "How do you know me now?" He asked.

"Mostly stories from Twilight, Rarity and Applejack." Scootaloo told him. After hearing that, Lelouch went straight to the point.

"Okay, so now you want to hang out with me?"

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed in unison. All three of them pushed him and he just sat down on the floor, being pushed to his unknown destination. In about 5 minutes, he saw that they all looked pretty tired. "Maybe you three should stop pushing me. I can walk myself." He placed a hoof on Scootaloo's head and moved her. He then watched as she just fainted right in front of him. "I think she's dehydrated." He said as he grabbed her and placed her on his back for the rest of the walk. "I'm pretty sure that's not it." Applebloom told him. When they got there, he placed Scootaloo down and looked at the treehouse.

"This is where the Cutie Mark Crusaders hang out." Applebloom explained. They saw that Scootaloo woke up and she looked around. "What happened?!" She wondered.

"You fainted when I moved you aside. I thought you were dehydrated, but your friends think otherwise." He looked at Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. Scootaloo was blushing a little and she just walked up to the treehouse. "Come on in and make yourself at home." They all walked in and they closed the door.

"So, is this how we're going to hang out?" Lelouch asked. They all nodded with big smiles on their faces.

"So Lelouch how is your relationship with Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's going by pretty well. I just can't stand her reactions to some things."

"Her reactions?" Applebloom asked.

"Yeah. I mean it was just one time, but it bothers me."

"Oh. So how about your life here?" Applebloom asked.

"Fine. Nothing bad ever happens. Now for my question: why did you three really want me here?" He asked.

"Well…um... Applebloom can explain." Sweetie Belle told him and his attention turned towards her.

"Scootaloo can explain it even better." His gaze now went towards the orange Pegasus filly.

"Thanks for the attention." She muttered and then looked at Lelouch. "W—we wanted you here so we could…stare at you." Scootaloo confessed.

"To look at me? Really?"

"Yeah. We really find you cute." Applebloom told him.

"So do your sisters and Rainbow Dash."

"So, we hope you don't find this weird or anything." Sweetie Belle told him.

"Not at all." Lelouch told them.

"So, can we look at you?" They asked.

"Sure." _I didn't think that they actually meant it._ Lelouch just fell flat on the ground while they just stared at him.

"What do you like about him?" Applebloom asked.

"I love his eyes!" Scootaloo stated.

"I really like his mane!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Girls, I got an idea. How about we all kiss him?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"You read my mind. Let's go kiss him!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Kiss me?!" Lelouch said in shock, looking at the fillies charging at him. "I'm sorry but I think Rarity's calling back for me. I'll see you three later!" He told them as he exited the treehouse and flew back to Rarity's house.

"Great idea girls." Applebloom said in a sarcastic tone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rarity! Rarity open up!" Lelouch rapidly knocked on the door, knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Rarity opened the door and saw that it was Lelouch.

"Lelouch, are you finished…" She stopped once she saw him dart into the house.

"Close the door!" He commanded. Rarity was confused at this point, so she just did what he asked. Lelouch was breathing hard, not being the type to do any sort of running from long distances.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"They…tried to kiss me." He did his best to catch his breath.

"Who? My sister and her friends?" Lelouch nodded and she looked at him in shock. "Well then, you can stay in here for as long as you need to." She walked up to the door and locked it, making Lelouch feel a bit more secure inside of the house.

"Thanks. Now, what do you need help on now?" He wondered.

"Nothing much. You can just sit down and we can talk. I could use a break for today." She told him and she walked up to the sofa, taking a seat. Lelouch walked over to the sofa to sit, but then he looked around when he heard knocking noises. He saw that above the sofa was a window, and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were staring at him. He had no idea where Applebloom was, which made him feel a bit insecure.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to talk?" Lelouch pointed a hoof above her head and she saw her sister and Scootaloo staring at him. "Sweetie Belle, don't you think that you are too young for having a coltfriend?" Her voice was transferred more lowly through the glass, but Sweetie Belle understood, giving her a nod of disapproval. Rarity let out a groan of anger and closed the curtains. "Now you can sit, it's alright, I assure you, everything's safe."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rainbow Dash just stayed at home with Sora, talking about the various mischief that he got into yesterday.

"You really got him into a cannon and launched him across the sky?!" Sora nodded and Rainbow Dash laughed, thinking about how it must have looked like.

"Yup. But now Twilight's not going to teach me any magic anymore." Sora told her.

"Don't worry, she's come to her senses sometime around, and even if she doesn't, you still have some magic, and wings for flying." Sora gave her a smile and she blushed a little.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash looked at him, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Nevermind." Sora just raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"We're friends aren't we? You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything." Rainbow Dash just looked at him, still trying to conceal what she wanted to tell him. "Which is why I need to ask you a question." He continued, and Rainbow Dash wondered what he wanted to ask.

"Alright, shoot."

"It's about Lelouch. He told me that he'd let time take its toll on this question, or something like that." She looked at him, wanting him to tell her the question already.

"Well what is it?"

"Do you know who his girlfriend, or marefriend is, whichever you all usually prefer."

"That would be me." He then stared at her, mouth open in surprise.

"You? But how could someone so serious have someone that acts like, well you, as a girlfriend?"

"I'm still wondering about that myself. I think it was mostly me who liked him, and then stuff happened and we both liked each other." She explained.

"He's a lucky pony then. I would like somepony like you as my girlfriend, I mean, we are almost alike." Rainbow Dash was at a loss for words at what she just heard..

"Yeah, anypony would be lucky to have the greatest flyer in all of Equestria as a girlfriend, no doubt about it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"To think that my sister and her friends would act like that is pretty weird."

"Yeah, they did say that they guessed that they got it from their sisters, except Scootaloo, who got it from her role model." Lelouch told her. It was 9 P.M. and Lelouch's plan was ready to come in full effect. "Looks like I have to go now." Lelouch walked up to the door.

"Alright, I'll see you whenever." He exited the house and noticed that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were on the floor, sleeping. _Were they waiting for me to come outside this entire time?_ He took that thought out of his mind and walked over to Twilight's house. He knocked on the door and when the door opened, he saw that Kairi and Twilight were sitting away from the door.

"Good job Kairi. I'm sure you'll be a master of magic, maybe even near my level." Twilight told her. They seemed to know that it was him coming because they didn't give the usual introduction when he entered somepony's house. "So, are you ready for your revenge?" Twilight asked.

"Well after everything that happened to me so far today, I'm sure I want this more than ever." She gave him a nod and her horn glowed a light purple. The usual aura surrounded him and Kairi watched as he faded away out of their sight.

"Now, the spell lasts for as long as you want but by the command of 'release' the spell will automatically wear off." Twilight informed him.

"Got it. I'll see you two tomorrow." They watched as the door opened.

"Do you think he really left and isn't just here to scare us?" Kairi asked.

"Of course he left. He has no reason to harm us, and he's not a prankster, but if he was, I would put that into consideration."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After staying with Sora for almost the whole day, Rainbow Dash couldn't hold back on what she wanted to tell him. He walked over and sat on the couch next to him.

"What's up?"

"I need to tell you what I really wanted to tell you hours ago." She told him.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked. She looked around, seeing that they were all alone. "I…I sort of…love you." Sora was taken aback by what she just said, looking into her eyes.

"You can't love me. You have Lelouch already." He told her.

"I know, but I just couldn't keep it away telling you all along. I know it's weird, being that you've only been here for 2 days, but when I saw the ways you acted through those days, I knew that we could actually work out a relationship." There was a hint of remorse in her voice, knowing that there would be a negative to doing this.

"I'm not sure about this. What would Lelouch think about it?" He had so many things blocking him from what seemed like the perfect girlfriend.

"I'll tell him myself." She leaned in and their mouths connected. He knew that he had nothing to lose, so he just accepted the offer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_He's in for it now._ Lelouch thought as he neared the house. When he got to the front door, he walked through it like nothing was there. _Now, where is he?_ He wondered as he looked around. _He should be on the couch_. He walked over to the couch and gasped in his mind at the sight that he saw. Rainbow Dash, his girlfriend was kissing Sora. "I love you Sora." She told him. He took a couple of steps back and walked through the front door again.

"Release." He commanded softly with a whisper. _How could she do this to me? I thought that I could trust her this time. I don't even know if I can give her a third chance. This world has changed me. Me, Lelouch Vi Britannia, caring about love more than usual? What has gone on with me in all of these worlds?_ He couldn't get these countless thoughts out of his head that filled him with rage and sadness. He took a deep breath, kept his face calm, and knocked on the door. He heard one of them approach the door and open it.

"Oh, hey Lelouch." Rainbow Dash greeted him and he walked in, not saying a word. He went into his room for 5 minutes and brought out a blanket and pillows.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, I hope you don't mind if I sleep over at Rarity's tonight." He masked his hatred and sadness with the calmness of his normal, calm, collective voice, something that he could do almost naturally.

"Not at all. Why? Does she need you?"

"Not really. I just want to go over and sleep there for a day." He lied.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." She acted the same, like the recent kiss never happened. Lelouch headed for the door and took a glance back, eyeing Sora, who was sitting on the couch. He opened the door and was off to Ponyville.

"Are you sure he didn't notice anything?" Sora asked her.

"I'm pretty sure not. He couldn't have seen anything without entering the house."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch flew through the sky, almost like last time he flew away from Rainbow Dash. He still couldn't get what he just witnessed. _Maybe she had a reason to choose him over me, I mean; they both are almost identical, so maybe this is for the best._ He thought as he landed at the front of Rarity's doorstep. He knocked the door quietly, trying not to create much noise.

"Don't you know what sleep is?! Oh Lelouch, it's you." Rarity realized.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"For what?"

"I need to stay here for a while. I'll explain when we get inside, that is, if you let me in."

"Of course I would. We are friends right?" Lelouch nodded and he walked inside. "Now tell me, why are you here?" She really wanted to know why.

"I saw…" Lelouch was pretty choked up to tell her what happened. "Rainbow Dash kissing Sora, and then she said she loved him." Lelouch told her.

"But you seem fine. I mean, you aren't crying over it."

"I know, but…why would she make a mistake like that again?" He asked her.

"That Rainbow Dash does need a lesson about love. You'd think she'd understand after what happened last time."

"But…I feel as if they are meant to be more than me and her. I mean, they both almost have the same personalities, so I don't really feel that mad about it if I understand the reasons behind her choices."

"Don't worry about it now. What you need is some rest, so go to sleep and we can find a way to work this out tomorrow." Rarity told him. He placed his pillow on the couch and made a small bed out of it. Once Rarity left, he went to sleep.

* * *

Oh my gosh, what just happened? Well, this was the scenario that I had planned for Lelouch that I said I already had planned back in the prologue. It came in one chapter before, but still. Yes, I do actually think that Sora and Rainbow Dash would make a better couple because of how similar they are. And as for Lelouch, well don;t worry, he'll be in a relationship again. Also, how did you like the CMC's cameo into the series?~Geasswolf Out.


	6. Chapter 5 More Problems

Hello everypony. I would like to say thank you to Geass using pony for reviewing the story. She seems to really like the story, and I hope you all do as well. There is another cameo appearance in this chapter, but I obviously can't tell you who it is, so have some fun and I hope you enjoy. Also, I have an important announcement to make: My time to go back to school is coming near and I may not really upload much because of it. Don't think of it as I'm slacking, I'm starting off as a freshman this year and I'll need to get the feeling of starting off high school. With all that said, enjoy Chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5: More Problems

_Rarity woke up and went_ to start fixing Lelouch's love problem. She saw that Lelouch was still asleep, so she placed her two front hooves on him and shook him, waking him up.

"You'll need to wake up if you want to fix this problem with Rainbow Dash." He sighed and took the blanket off of him.

"Alright then Rarity, what do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well, we could talk amongst all of our friends, except Rainbow of course. I'm sure friends are all you need to help you fix this problem." She told him. He headed for the door and she followed.

"So, we meet up at Twilight's, like always?" Rarity nodded and Lelouch set off to go get Applejack and Fluttershy, because they were the ponies farthest from Twilight's house. He arrived at Applejack's house and he saw that Applebloom answered.

"Sorry about yesterday." She told him.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, could I go talk to your sister?" She turned and called over Applejack.

"Just can't stop visiting can't ya'?"

"I need you to come over to Twilight's house. Everything will be explained when we get there." He told her.

"Well okay then. So…do I go now, or do I go with you?" She asked.

"Whatever you want to do. I have to go to Fluttershy's, so if you don't want to make that journey, then you should go to Twilight's." She nodded and headed towards the direction of Ponyville. _I wonder how friends will help with this._ He opened his wings and flew towards the Everfree Forest to find Fluttershy's house. He did the usual knocking on the door and Fluttershy answered.

"Oh, good morning Lelouch." She greeted him with a small smile. He then explained the same thing he did to Applejack and she nodded. When she was on board with all of this, they both flew over to Twilight's house. When they got there, they both saw Applejack and Pinkie Pie talking, wondering why they needed to be here.

"Great, now that everypony's here, we can go in." Rarity knocked on the door. "Who is it?" They heard Twilight's voice, but it sounded a bit irritated. When she opened the door, she saw the five ponies and just wondered why they were here. "Is this another one of the meetings that are not planned at my house but always are at my house?" They all nodded and she let them inside with a sigh. Once they all got comfortable, Twilight and Kairi just looked at them, wondering why they were here.

"So, why are you all here now?" Kairi asked.

"It's about a small problem with Lelouch. Lelouch, do you mind telling them?" Rarity looked at him and he gave a nod of approval.

"Last night, I saw Rainbow Dash and Sora kissing." They all let out gasps of astonishment at what he just said.

"Whoa, so you're telling me that they are now in a relationship and she just threw you out of the window?" Twilight asked.

"I guess it would seem that way. But it's fine really."

"No it's not. Boy, that Rainbow has more problems than all of Equestria. Did she not learn from last time?" Applejack was one of the more infuriated ponies at this meeting.

"Wait a minute, maybe he learned a spell the other day and used it on her to make it seem like the same problem you both had last time, but you are on the receiving end." Twilight suggested and then turned to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, did you both do anything other than pranking yesterday?"

"Nope, we just pranked the day away."

"Look, I admire all of you helping me, but it's her choice, and honestly, if it makes her happier, than I'm fine." He headed for the door, but Kairi used magic to grab him by the tail and drag him back towards them.

"Look, we need to get to the bottom of this right away. Did she tell you anything yesterday?" He shook his head. "Well than, that's a good way to start. Fluttershy, could you go get Rainbow Dash and bring her over here?" Kairi asked.

"If it helps, then I'll do it." She headed for the door and flew towards the house in the sky.

"Look Sugarcube, you know yourself that you need help with this situation, so why not let your friends help ya' on this one." Applejack told him, but there was no response.

"The only thing I don't get here is why she wouldn't tell him. I mean, it would negate some of the negatives that could come out of this situation." Twilight stated.

"He came to my house at night. The poor dear has to feel a bit heartbroken." Rarity believed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at home, Rainbow Dash was the only one awake and she just sat herself at the table, thinking about yesterday. _Did I really do the right thing? I feel so bad about it though. I should have at least told him what I was doing first. I need to go to _Rarity's_ house. _When she headed for the door, she heard somepony knocking on the door and answered it.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um hi…I need you to come to Twilight's house." She informed her.

"Okay. So should I go with you right now?"

"Yes please." Rainbow Dash moved outside and they both flew over to Twilight's house. When they got there, Fluttershy knocked on the door. Twilight opened the door and Rainbow Dash looked around.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of party?" She saw Lelouch sitting down. "So, how was your sleepover?" She asked him.

"How was Sora's face?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, but Kairi used some magic to close her mouth. Rainbow Dash looked around and just combed her mane with her hoof while looking at the ground. "So, you saw then, didn't you Lelouch?" Lelouch just looked at her and didn't respond.

"We just brought you here so that we could hear your reasons for your actions, and that's it." Twilight assured her.

"Well…I don't really know myself. Sora just sounded so sweet while he was talking to me yesterday. He said that we are almost the same, which I think was the deal breaker in it and that's how I chose." She informed them all.

"You should of at least told him before anything happened between you." Kairi said.

"I know, but, I just didn't want the same thing to happen last time if I told him."

"Sugarcube, if you bottled that little secret up, it may have been even worse than last time." Applejack responded.

"Wait. It wouldn't have been worse. I understand her reasons over her choice and if that's what she wants, then I'm fine with it. All it means is that we weren't meant to be together." Rainbow Dash looked at him, her eyes a bit watery. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for understanding and it really hurts me to leave you."

"Well it was great being in a relationship with the greatest flyer I know." He gave her a small smile and around them, they heard Rarity crying. "It's *sniff* so beautiful!"

"So, I'll be going back home now. Lelouch, if you feel like you need to move out, it's totally understandable." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Alright. But just remember to call me back if you have any troubles with him." He joked.

She giggled. "I'll make sure to." Rainbow Dash opened her wings and flew back home.

"You sure you made the right choice?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not the love type, but I'm sure that I have changed through everything I've been through, traveling to different worlds and all." Kairi gave him a small smile of approval.

"Wait, so does that mean that he's free?" They looked around, wondering who said that last remark. Then, from the 2nd floor, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom jumped down and landed on Lelouch. Scootaloo planted kisses on his face the most, Sweetie Belle took a medium approach, and Applebloom took it the slowest, not kissing him as much.. One of the times, Scootaloo actually kissed him on the lips and he guessed that when she fainted. Lelouch shook them off and tried his best to get away from them.

"Applebloom, what in tarnation are you doing?"

"Sweetie Belle, the same goes for you too. If you have been upstairs all this time, then you know that he might not be ready to love yet, especially for you three young fillies." Rarity scolded them

"But he's soooo cute. And besides, you three like him anyways." Scootaloo regain consciousness and looked at Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack.

"We do, but as his friends, we know it's not a good time to be fighting over him." Twilight told her.

"Wait a minute, Scootaloo; shouldn't you be chasing that new Sora kid that Rainbow Dash likes?" Applebloom wondered. Scootaloo looked at her, confused at what she needed to do at this point.

"I'm not sure Applebloom; I don't even know what he looks like."

"Well then there you go. You three should go look for Sora to find out what he looks like." Applejack got them into a line and pushed them outside.

"So, what was that for?" Lelouch asked. Rarity whispered in Applejack and Twilight's ears, but they both shook their heads.

"As much as I would really love to do that, we know we can't." Twilight told her. Kairi stood up and walked to the door.

"Where ya' going?" Applejack asked.

"To have a talk with Sora." She opened the door and flew towards Rainbow Dash's house.

"Now can we do it?" Rarity asked.

"For the last time, as much as we would love to hold Lelouch down and take turns kissing him, we know we can't." Lelouch just looked at Rarity in shock and she just waved a hoof at him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kairi got to Rainbow Dash's house and knocked on the door. Rainbow Dash answered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Sora, do you mind if I do?"

"Not at all, let me get him for you." Rainbow Dash closed the door and opened it with Sora near her. "I'll leave you two alone." She left them, and Kairi used magic to drag him outside. She closed the door so that they would be alone.

"So Kairi, what do want to talk about?" He looked into her eyes, but she just gave him a little glare.

"What are you doing? Sora, do you want to ruin our stay here already?"

"What are you talking about Kairi?"

"About your new relationship. You could have ruined Lelouch's life because of your actions." Kairi informed him.

"But Rainbow Dash is the one who started it. And from her news, Lelouch didn't have a problem with it, some boyfriend he was." Kairi raised a hoof and smacked him across the face.

"You don't get it do you? If Lelouch wasn't so kind hearted to understand ponies other than him, you could have cause a major catastrophe here. Actually, if you didn't go pranking, none of this would have happened." Kairi told him, anger in her voice.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"I can't even look at you the same anymore. This isn't the Sora I used to know." She opened her wings and made her flight back to Twilight's house. Sora was stunned by the words she just told him. He walked over to one of the rainbow ponds and looked at himself. _Have I really changed? Maybe Kairi's right. I should have never gone out pranking and this would never have happened. Now I've lost Lelouch as a friend._ He walked back inside and sat on the couch.

"So, what did you two talk about?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Mostly about the relationship between you and Lelouch. She told me about the things I've done and how if I didn't do them, none of this would have happened." He informed her.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together, I mean if it's going to cause some problems, you know what I mean?" She responded

"Yeah, but then everything you told Lelouch would be a waste. And so would everything he told you."

"You're right. Let's just see what the future has planned 'kay?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, how was the talk?" Twilight asked as Kairi walked into the house.

"It's weird, I felt as if I never even knew him. Maybe he's changed after all the time Riku and I have been away from him." She rested down on a pillow.

"Ponies can change like that." Twilight told her.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, there is one boy and six…"

"For the last time Rarity, we are not going to do that!" Twilight exclaimed. Suddenly, Twilight picked her hea up when she heard hoofsteps outside.

"What is your problem? This is just between us two, nopony else!" A feminine voice yelled.

"Well, I say we get some intake from other ponies." This voice was from a male.

"Those voices…it couldn't be." Twilight said, thinking about the situation that may happen any second now. They heard knocking and Twilight walked over to the door. She looked at the other ponies inside of the house and turned back to open the door.

"Twily! Oh, you have friends over. The better we can work this problem out." Twilight's brother, Shining Armor walked inside, and his wife, Princess Cadance walked inside.

"Problem? What's wrong with you two?" Twilight asked. _Great, more problems, such a good start to a day. _Lelouch and Kairi just looked at the two ponies that just walked inside.

"Lelouch, Kairi, this is my brother, Shining Armor, and this is his wife, Cadance. That's Lelouch and that's Kairi." She pointed a hoof to each of the ponies she named.

"It's great to meet you." Kairi greeted.

"Likewise." Shining Armor responded.

"Now, why are you two here?" Applejack asked.

"We're having…some sort of an affair." Cadance told them all.

"More love problems? I don't know how much more my heart can take." Rarity stated.

"You see, they already have one problem on their hooves." Cadance scolded her husband.

"It's fine really. We love helping ponies in need. So, what is the problem?" Twilight asked.

"Well, your brother is too occupied and I barely see him every day."

"Well, Cadance here is making a big deal out of nothing."

"Out of nothing? This puts our whole relationship on the line!" A war was going on between the two, and the other ponies just watched, not knowing what to do to stop it.

Kairi broke into their argument. "Stop it you two! Arguing won't bring anything but more problems in your relationship. Now, all you two need is to see what the other thinks about the situation and get a good understanding about each other."

"Good job." Rarity gave Kairi a smile. They stopped arguing and looked at Kairi.

"I get it now. But all I understand is Cadance stopping me from doing my job, making me earn little to no bits at all possibly.

"Oh, so now this is about money?" Cadance raised her voice.

"Well money is what pays for everything that could make you happy!" He retorted.

"Ugh! I can't believe you. I got a better idea: why don't we just see how we would go dating other ponies right now?"

"Please, don't resort to…" Twilight hoped.

"I'm up for that!" He looked around the room and she did the same. Being that Lelouch was the only other colt in the house, she walked to him. Lelouch just looked at her, and she looked at him. "Go out with me for a while?" She asked.

"Cadance don't. He's been through some relationship trouble and I don't think he's ready to jump into another one." Twilight informed her.

"Don't worry about it Twilight." Lelouch stood up next to Cadance. Shining Armor now looked around and set his eyes on Kairi. "Oh no, no, no" Kairi backed away from him.

"C'mon, please?" He begged.

"*sigh* Fine. Only if this helps your relationship." Kairi told him.

"I'll see you later. Hopefully you don't get replaced." Cadance left a final remark and headed into Ponyville with Lelouch.

"This was all just because of one reason?" Twilight asked her brother.

"Not really. We have been arguing more lately." He told her.

"Well if the best you can do is go out with another pony and see how it goes, then go for it. Kairi is a sweet pony." Twilight told him, and Kairi smiled as a way of thanking her for the compliment.

"So far, I trust you. She did have good advice on relationships, so she should be one of the better ones." Shining Armor walked over to the door and Kairi followed. "We'll be going now." He held the door open for her. "Thanks." She told her as she walked outside. Once they were both outside, they closed the door.

"What's with all this relationship stuff nowadays?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm not sure, but it must be really important now." Fluttershy told her.

"Well it's making me feel like throwing up."

"Pinkie Pie, don't say that. Love is a very powerful thing in life." Rarity informed her. Twilight sat on a pillow on the floor, and Applejack took a seat next to her.

"You alright Sugarcube?" She asked.

"All these issues with my friends and even relatives. I didn't know that life could be this complicated."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, tell me all about yourself." Cadance and Lelouch took a walk in the park to try and learn about each other.

"Well, there's nothing really much to know about me. I was a prince of the Holy Britannian Empire." Lelouch told her.

"Britannian Empire? Is that somewhere in Equestria?" She asked.

"It's from my world. I probably should have told you that I come from a different world." She looked at him, wondering how that was possible.

"Really? I can tell that there is going to be a lot to learn about you." They took a seat at the park bench.

"I know that this is probably not any of my business, but what's going on between you and Twilight's brother?" Lelouch asked.

"Well…it's just like everytime I try to talk to Shining, he either doesn't put up with his side of the conversation, or he just ends up arguing with me by bringing something random up. It wasn't what I was planning ever since we got married." She told him.

"I see what you mean. Have you ever tried telling him that all you want to do is help him?" He wondered.

"I feel like that wouldn't go anywhere. How about you? Twilight told me that you've been through a lot lately." Cadance wondered what was going on with his love life, and as much as he didn't want to tell her, she told him about her love live, so it was the only way to repay her.

"You probably know Rainbow Dash, one of Twilight's friends." She nodded her head and he continued. "Well… I caught her cheating on me with another pony, Kairi's friend Sora, but then I kind of understood her reason for picking him over me. They had similar personalities, so I just did the best I could to at least see her smile."

"It's just like me and Shining's relationship, only that you two understood each other…almost like you were one pony. I can't even think why she would do that to a pony like you."

"Heh, well I'm always so kindhearted. I used to only act like this to my sister Nunnally, but I guess because there's less problems in this world, I've changed a bit." He told her.

"We can talk more about this over a small drink. You wanna go?"

"Sure." They got off the bench and walked into the center of Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shining Armor and Kairi started their day over at a smoothie cafe. "Just try to enjoy this day. I mean, try not to think about it as a date or anything, just like, hanging out with a new friend."

"Got it. So Twilight's your sister?"

"Twily? Yeah. She's probably one of the smartest ponies I know. It's great to know that's she's my sister."

"I have to ask you something. What is the job that you do that keeps you away from Cadance all of the time?" Kairi asked.

"I'm the Captain of the Royal Canterlot Guard." He told her.

"Captain? I understand why that job must be so time consuming."

"So how about you Kairi? From Twily's letters, you aren't from this world."

"I'm not. I come from Destiny Islands. I came to this world with my friend Sora, but he's made some problems for some ponies."

"That pony being Lelouch right? Is that why Twilight was so worried about him being a part of all of this?" Kairi nodded. They heard the door to the shop open and saw Lelouch and Cadance walk inside. When Cadance saw him, she just stuck her tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes and continued on with their conversation.

"I'm not sure about this Kairi. I'm really worried that we won't get back together again." Shining Armor told her. Kairi saw the sadness in his eyes and looked over and Lelouch and Cadance. _I have no way to help him. Love always takes its toll one way or another._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, your cutie mark is supposed to be what now?" Cadance asked him.

"The symbol of Geass. It's the power that is adorned in my eyes that allow me to control anyone." He explained.

"That's almost like one of my powers. I can make ponies love."

"Wait, if you can do that, then why don't you just use it on Shining Armor and yourself?" He looked over at him.

"Because I don't want any sort of magic fixing our relationship. What would we learn if I just used it to fix everything?"

"I understand." He took a small sip from the drink that they shared. On the other side of the small café, Shining Armor and Kairi watched them. Since Kairi was in front, she had to turn around to face Cadance and Lelouch, and when she turned around to get a sip or their drink, Shining Armor was going to do the same, so their lips ended up meeting with each other's. Both of their eyes went wide eyed and when they pulled away from each other, their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine really." _ I can't tell her that I enjoyed it. It might just freak her out._ He thought as she looked at Kairi. What he didn't know was that the same thoughts were flowing in Kairi's mind. _ I can't believe that we just did that, but I ended up enjoying it._ Now they both had their own secrets to worry about, even though they had the same opinions about each other. They didn't notice that Cadance had the view of the scene that just unfolded.

"I guess that really is it between the two of us." She told Lelouch.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I just saw him kiss her. To think that our big wedding…was simply a waste." Lelouch saw her eyes glisten with tears. _What would Shirley say to make someone feel better?_ He thought about how Shirley was the one of the only friends he had that was good with love situations, good or bad.

"You shouldn't say things like that. It had to at least be one of the happiest moments in your life. So make sure to not lose it in your mind."

"Yeah that seems to help due to me needing to remember him then." She told him in a sarcastic tone. _Shit. Wrong approach_. He thought of something else to say to make her feel better. "Don't worry about it. You don't need to think of anything to make me feel better." She stood up and walked to the cashier.

"Free of charge. It's not all the time we get royalty in the café." He told her.

"I insist." She handed him 5 bits and she left the café. The cashier looked at Lelouch. "What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Love troubles. I should go after her." Lelouch walked out of the café to go chase after Cadance. He found her next to a small lake, looking at her reflection. She saw Lelouch come into view.

"Maybe he's right; maybe this is all just because of me. But I still feel as though he has a small part into it. And if I say it was my entire fault to get it over with, then we wouldn't learn anything, just like using my magic." She turned around and looked at Lelouch. "Maybe it's for the best if we start new. I mean, why stop when you have the chance to start all over y'know?" _ Is she…asking me to be her boyfriend?_ He gave her a shaken look "I mean I know this may shock you, but you seem to understand my side of our relationship so well." She looked at the ground. "I was wondering…if…you wanted to be my boyfriend for a while." She looked up to gaze into his eyes. _I don't know what to tell her. I really want to get away from love and be the normal Lelouch that I've been most of my life. But I also don't want to see her sad. Dammit! What do I do? _ He tilted his head away, still thinking about what to do.

"Cadance… I'll do it." He finally spoke.

"Well when you say it that way, you don't seem like you mean it." She looked at him. "You do mean it right?"

He nodded his head. "I guess this is how Rainbow Dash felt. Knowing that there was some pony that had to almost be the same as her. I feel as that you and I are pretty similar." She gave him a small hug and kiss on the cheek to start off their new relationship.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked, jumping around him in joy.

"We should tell the others about this so they aren't too alarmed." They started their walk with each other towards Twilight's house. _I really am starting to think that these different worlds change me._ That was the only thought that lingered in his head as they walked back to tell Twilight the good news. Behind a bush, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were watching the two.

"Wait, so now he stepped up to royalty? Oh he's good." Sweetie Belle stated.

"You idiot! In his world, he is royalty. I'm pretty sure it sticks with him wherever he goes." Scootaloo retorted. She then took a glimpse at the sky, seeing Rainbow Dash's house. "Crusaders, Mission #2 is a go starting tomorrow."

* * *

So, Lelouch is in his what, 6th or 7th relationship? What's in store for Kairi? Will she become Twilight's sister in law? What does everypony have to say about Lelouch and Cadance, and mostly, what will Rainbow Dash think about it? Is she over him, or does she still want him? I am thinking that the next chapter may all be about the CMC's mission #2 on figuring out about Sora. But then again, you all may just want me to get Cadance and Lelouch to Twilight's house A.S.A.P. Yes, I do actually think i'm getting a bit out of hoof with Lelouch and love, but I'm kinda running out of ideas now, so it's all I got. ~Geasswolf Out.


	7. Chapter 6 Uncalled

A/N:Sorry for the delay everypony, it seems like when I now need time for writing, I don't have it anymore. I don't really have anything else to say right now other than like most of my chapters that are typed piece by piece each day, this may get confusing. With all that aside, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Uncalled

_Lelouch and Cadance_ made their walk over to Twilight's house and Lelouch knocked the door.

"Cadance, Lelouch, so how was your day?" She asked them when she opened the door.

"Oh Twilight, it was great. Lelouch and I are a couple now." Twilight looked at Cadence and Lelouch in surprise.

"So…that's it then huh? You're going to drop my brother?" Cadance walked up to Twilight.

"Don't see it that way. Besides, I see a good sister in law in that mare Kairi." She told her.

"Well she has been easy to get along with. Maybe you're right, but I still think you're better."

"Well knock the apples off my back! Congratulations you two." Applejack walked up to them after overhearing the news given to them.

"What's all the commotion over here?" Rarity wondered.

"Lelouch and Cadance are together now." Twilight told her.

"That's amazing. In the end, both lacking love found love for each other. It's sounds too good to be true, almost like a story." Rarity's eyes gleamed at how amazing this whole day has gone.

"I think that this calls for a party!" Pinkie Pie ran over to the door, but Twilight stopped her with magic.

"Pinkie, I don't think a party would be essential for this one." Pinkie just walked back and sat down, a frown on her face.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Twilight asked and they both looked at each other.

"I actually didn't think about much after this." Lelouch told her.

"Well unlike you, I did. I thought that we could stay at one of the finest hotels in Canterlot." Cadance told him.

"The hotel it is then."

"So you two aren't going to stay with us?" Twilight looked over at Cadance.

"I'm afraid not. We'll be living in Canterlot, but for now, the hotel is just so we can get the real house settled."

"I understand. Well, we hope that you both are a couple that goes unbroken." Cadance gave Lelouch a small nuzzle on the cheek.

"We'll make sure to." They both walked out of Twilight's house. Cadance already seemed to have this planned out, having a small chariot waiting for the two. She told the two ponies flying for them that their destination was to Royalty, the finest hotel in Canterlot. They both nodded and when they got in, their flight started.

"So, what do you all think of this?" Twilight asked her friends.

"I think it's great that they both reached happiness in the end." Fluttershy stated.

"I am wondering what your brother is doing now though." Applejack added.

"I'm mostly concerned about Rainbow Dash at the moment. I mean, what if she isn't as understanding as he was to her?" Rarity thought about what could happen, but Twilight broke through her thoughts.

"Rarity, she already has a new boyfriend. I'm sure nothing can go wrong.

"I don't know dearie, jealousy can go a long way."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This was a fun day, don't you think?" Shining Armor asked Kairi as they walked over to Twilight's house.

"I thought so. It gives me a small break from magic." She let out a small laugh. She noticed that he stopped walking, and she looked back and walked towards him. "Something wrong?" She asked.

""It's just that… I don't know how to put this." He hung his head down as he struggled to tell her. "Nevermind, I'll tell you when we get to Twily's." He started walking on ahead, but she was a bit hesitant and walked along with him. When they got there, he knocked on the door.

"So, how was it?" Twilight asked.

"It was really fun. I had a great time." Kairi told her.

"What's this I smell? Could it be…more love?" Rarity stated which caused Kairi to blush a little.

"More love? What's she talking about?" Shining Armor asked his sister.

"Lelouch and Cadance are now a couple, so I guess Rarity thinks that you two should now be together." Twilight told him.

"Us two?" Kairi looked at him and he did the same.

"Kairi, that's what I wanted to tell you. I really like you and would like to be with you for as long as I can." He told her. These words brought Rarity into tears, and Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I…I don't know what to say." Kairi looked down, thinking about the choice she should make. Once she thought it through, she looked into his eyes. "I feel the same way." A smile formed across his face. Rarity now was at the point where she couldn't stop crying. "I got this." Applejack walked over to her, grabbed her by the tail, and dragged her over to her house. Applejack came back in, but Rarity's cries still pierced through the windows.

"So Twily, what did Cadence and Lelouch have planned now?" He asked.

"They said that they were going to spend the night at a hotel in Canterlot."

"Then, we'll do the same, only better." He looked at the clock. "Oh shoot. Sorry, we have to go catch the train if we want to make it to Canterlot on time." He grabbed Kairi and ran off towards the train station. Twilight watched as they ran and sighed, closing the curtain once they came out of view. She trailed back to rest until she heard the sound of more knocking on the door.

"Who could it be this time?!" She exclaimed in anger "maybe I should just leave my door open all the time." She ranted as she walked over to the door. When she opened it, the Cutie Mark Crusaders immediately ran inside. Twilight just turned around and walked back to her spot on the floor.

"Twilight."

"Could you please?"

"Help us?" They all took their own parts in the plea, bouncing up and down in front of her.

"You fillies just don't know when to quit do ya' What in tarnation do y'all need now?" Applejack asked.

"Well, Scootaloo wanted to go spy on Sora, or at least see what he looks like." Applebloom told her sister.

"She wanted to do it tomorrow, but we couldn't wait any longer, so we decided to do it today." Sweetie Belle informed them. She looked around, but didn't see her sister. "Where's Rarity?" She asked.

"Long story. So, how am I supposed to help you three? By using some magic?" They all nodded their heads with the biggest eyes and grins on their faces.

"Look Sugarcubes, I don't know what's gotten into you three lately, but it's…well it's pretty strange."

"Don't worry Applejack, I'm sure they're just going through some phase. You know how young fillies are." Twilight told her.

"Twilight's right. And besides, what's the point of seeing Sora? Why don't you just bring him here? I'm sure he'd love to hang out with you three." Pinkie Pie told them.

"*sigh* Fine, if we bring Sora here, will you three be happy?" They gave Twilight the same nods as before, and she turned to Fluttershy. "Could you go and bring Sora over for these three?" She nodded and headed over to Rainbow Dash's house. In about 10 minutes, they both arrived back, and when they did, the Cutie Mark Crusaders all looked at him.

"He's…so cute!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. Sora flashed them one of his smiles, and that's when the other two fillies got heart-struck.

"So, these are the Cutie Mark Crusaders? I heard you wanted to hang out with me for the little time you have left today?" The clock read 6 P.M.

"Please?" They begged.

"Fine." They all cheered in joy, but Sora walked over to Twilight first. "Look, I'm really sorry about everything. I would like it if you could teach me some magic again?" He asked her.

"I don't know. You could be Kairi's replacement while she's gone." Sora looked at her from what she just said.

"Kairi's gone? Is she in any trouble?" He asked.

"Not at all. My brother came over and they just got into a relationship." She explained.

"So, now she's in a relationship when she just got mad at me because of one?" Sora seemed a little mad, but in a jokingly way.

"Well, her new one couldn't have any negative effects to it, unlike yours." Twilight retorted.

"*sigh* You're always so smart. I need to get away from you." He walked towards the door. "Aren't you three coming along?" He asked the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They jumped over to him and they were off for their 2nd hang out of the week.

"So, what do you three usually do at this late of an hour?" He asked. Scootaloo jumped onto his head.

"We usually go out and find stuff to do. Oh, your hair is so soft." Scootaloo told him.

"Thanks. You're the first to ever rest on it." During the walk, he stopped and looked at them. "I don't even think I know any of your names yet."

"I'm Scootaloo, that's Applebloom, and that's Sweetie Belle. Applebloom is Applejack's sister and Sweetie Belle is Rarity's. I'm just Rainbow Dash's biggest fan." She told him.

"All that aside, what do you three really want to do?" They all grouped together to converse about what they wanted to do with him for the next few hours.

"Well, we can't stare and try to kiss him. We all know how that went last time." Sweetie Belle stated.

"Well then, I got nothing." Scootaloo stared towards Applebloom.

"I was thinking that we could really just hang out with him. I'm not really that much into love as much as you two." She said.

"Then we'll go with that from your perspective. It's the least we can do before making him run off." Sora just sat down and waited until they broke away from each other.

"So, have you decided?" They gave him a nod. "We thought that we could just hang out, y'know, get to know you and stuff." Applebloom told him.

"Nothing too fun about that, but okay." They started their walk into Ponyville and they sat down at a table inside Sugarcube Corner.

"So, what do you want to know?" He asked, resting a hoof on his face. They spent 10 minutes asking strange questions, like how did his mane stay so spiky. He decided to tell them about himself instead, telling them that he could wield the Keyblade. They wondered what it was, but he told them that he couldn't show them, due to not knowing how to summon it in this form.

"Well then that's what we'll do. We'll help you summon the…" Scootaloo was interrupted by the words 'got it' from Sora. They looked at him and saw the Keyblade lying on the table. "Well that was easy." Scootaloo stated. The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at the Keyblade, and then looked at each other. Then, they all cracked out laughing, Scootaloo laughing on the floor. "You expect us to believe you saved worlds with an oversized key?" She told him, still giggling.

"Looks can be deceiving when it comes to this weapon. I would show you some stuff to prove you, but it would cause some serious damage." Sora told them.

"Well why don't we just go test it out in the forest? It's not like anypony would care as much." Sweetie Belle told him.

"Then let's go!" Sora ran out of the door and they followed. Once they got to the forest, they tried to find the sturdiest tree there. "How about this one?" Scootaloo stood over a tree that was about the size of Rainbow Dash's living room.

"This one. Pfft, this is going to be too easy." He walked back so he could get a starting dash. He ran forward and with the Keyblade in his mouth, sliced the tree upwards, splitting it in half. The Cutie Mark Crusaders watched in awe as tiny fragments of wood came raining down. However, Sora wasn't done yet as he leaped into the air, making sure to cut the bigger pieces of wood up before they hit the ground. Once he connected to the ground, brown dust fell down from the sky. They all couldn't believe that he could demolish the wood to simple dust.

"I take that back, that Keyblade thing is really powerful." Scootaloo told him as they ran up to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch and Cadance got off the chariot leading them to the hotel that they were staying at.

"Well, here we are." Lelouch gazed up at the hotel. It had to have at least 20 floors or more. "It's huge. It's almost like some of the ones in Japan." He told her.

"Well let's go inside to check in. The rooms won't check in themselves." She headed for the door and he followed. "I'm pretty sure there are enough rooms." He replied, walking through the automatic sliding doors. Cadence walked up to the desk while Lelouch just stood there.

"Oh Princess Cadance. Are you here for something special with Shining Armor?" The pony at the desk asked.

"Sort of, but it's not with him." She took the room key and headed for the elevator. She motioned for Lelouch, and he followed. She pressed the elevator button and they waited for it to open.

"Well, well, well." They both turned around to see Shining Armor and Kairi.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cadance asked him.

"Oh, we're just here for the same reason you two are. I'm showing Kairi a good time, better than you can show Lelouch." He told her, the glace of competition in his eyes. All Lelouch seemed to do was wave at Kairi and she waved back.

"That's so typical of you. Making everything as a competition to show that you're better."

"So you admit that I'll win this one?"

"Ugh! You're _on_!" She brought her face near his, her eyes blazing with the fire of victory. She then left him and walked over to Lelouch. "Come now, we need to go get our room." They both walked into the elevator and headed for the 4th floor. When they exited, they again saw Shining Armor and Kairi exit from the elevator next to them.

"I get it; you still like me don't you. That's why you're following us?" Cadance told him.

"Not at all. We have a room on the 4th floor for your information." They headed left and Lelouch and Cadance followed. Once they saw that they stopped, they saw that their room, room 427 was right next to their room, room 425. "You got to be kidding me!" Cadance complained in anger.

"I don't get what's your problem. It's not like we are staying in the same room." Shining Armor told her as he opened the door, letting Kairi inside first. Cadance unlocked the door and walked inside. When Lelouch was about to walk in, Shining Armor motioned for him to come over. "Good luck with that one." He whispered in his ear. Lelouch had no sort of grudge against him, but Cadance walked back outside and pulled him inside of the room.

"I hope he didn't tell you anything bad." She asked him.

"He didn't tell me anything bad. Don't worry about it." He assured her.

"Good. Now, what to do?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Everything okay Sugarcube?" Applejack asked Twilight, who was gazing outside the window.

"Everything's fine, don't worry about it. Is Fluttershy almost here?" Twilight asked.

"They're at the door right now." Rarity told her as she walked over to open the door. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walked inside and took a seat.

"So, why did you all need me now?" She asked.

"Well because Sora is hanging out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we thought you would be lonely at home." Twilight told her.

"So, you invited me to hang out?" She inferred.

"Not exactly. It's more about telling you some news. Lelouch has found a new girlfriend in Princess Cadance." Twilight told her, but Rainbow Dash just looked at her, like she didn't care, because she really didn't.

"Really? What happened with her and your brother?" She asked.

"They had some sort of affair."

"Well it's good for Lelouch. I mean, he was once part of royalty."

"But, you don't feel any emotions for him?" Twilight wondered.

"No. Why? Should I?" She was wondering what was going on, she has Sora now anyways.

"It's just that we didn't want you feeling jealous about it. We thought that you might still have some feelings for him." Rarity told her.

"Well, maybe just a little. I mean, he was good boyfriend, but none of those feeling are ones out of jealously." She assured them. Twilight gave out a breath of relief and for the remainder of the night, they just talked about other things, like how Twilight's magic training with Kairi was, how Rainbow Dash's relationship was, and much more. At the end of the night, everypony left, and Twilight and Spike were the only ones at the house. Twilight walked up to the same window she gazed through before and Spike noticed that she did it for a long time.

"Twilight, is something bothering you?" He asked.

"Something is bothering me really bad Spike, but it's one of those things that I can't seem to put a hoof on." She turned to her assistant.

"Well, are you tired?" Spike asked.

"No. This problem is not about me, but that's all I know about it. Oh Spike, what could it be?" She fell down on one of the pillows on the floor in confusion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch and Cadance decided to go for a fancy dinner, paid by her of course. "It's funny; usually the male in the relationship would pay for a dinner like this." Lelouch told her.

"Well y'know. I am royalty, so there's no problem with it at all." She told him. Because she was royalty, she would usually get anything for free as it showed respect towards her. She saw Shining Armor and Kairi walk in and she just looked at them in pure hatred. "He really is following us, isn't he?" Cadance told Lelouch. He looked around to see what she was talking about. He saw Shining Armor behind him and he just turned around and looked at her.

"It shouldn't be bugging you that much. If you want to get back with him, why don't you just ask?"

"Trust me, that's the last thing I have in mind. I would rather stare into those beautiful eyes of yours instead." _Why do I feel like the girl in this relationship?_ Lelouch thought at the last remark, combined with the dinner. "Listen, I wanted to ask you something." Lelouch moved his head up, staring into her gaze. "What is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering if we could bring our relationship to the next level." She told him.

"Get married? Cadance, I'm sure I'm not ready for something like that." He told her, his voice a bit shy. She shook her head. "No, that's not exactly what I meant." _What could she mean? She couldn't mean._ "Look Cadance, we just made this relationship a couple hours ago. I'm sure I'm not ready for _that_, nor will I ever be until a couple of years." He told her, fully understanding what she really meant.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But how about a small make-out session?" She asked. He nodded. "I'm fine with that, as long as it doesn't go too far." He requested. "Got it." She replied. From the other table, Shining Armor heard what they were talking about, and so did Kairi. "We need to do that too." Kairi just looked at him. "Are you sure about it? I don't feel too compatible about our relationship yet." Kairi responded.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will actually strengthen this new bond between us." He told her. After both of the couples finished, Lelouch and Cadance were the first to leave, and 5 minutes later, Shining Armor and Kairi left. When they got to the hotel, Kairi and Shining Armor immediately went into their room. "So, how do we start off?" Kairi asked. "Sit down on your bed and I'll come over there and sit down, just like any normal kiss." He told her as he advanced near her. "So, do I go or…" She was stopped when he started the kiss. For a first kiss, it was pretty intense, so Kairi closed her eyes to show how much she enjoyed it. Once he pulled back after 20 seconds, he noticed that she had fainted and fell flat on the bed. _I wonder how Cadance is doing._ He wondered, just looking at the lifeless pony in front of him.

"Okay, so are you ready?" Cadance asked Lelouch, who was sitting on his bed. He gave her a nod and walked over to her. "Sit down and get comfortable. You want this to be the best kiss ever." She gave a pat on the spot where she wanted him to sit. Once he adjusted, he looked at her and she looked back. "Why don't you start and show me what you're made of." She told him. "Alright then." He leaned forward until they were inches away from each other. She completed the kiss and moaned at how much she was enjoying it. After 10 seconds, Lelouch felt a strange feeling in his head. _I'm getting tired. Am I running out of breath? No, I can last longer usually._ He thought as the kiss surpassed 30 seconds. Once she released him, he dropped down to the carpet floor. She got off of the bed and with the blurry vision he had, Lelouch watched her near him and look at him with defiance in her eyes. "Cadance,…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was now completely knocked out.

* * *

Yeah, I don't actually know what to say as of now. I could start by saying some future plans. I may do a small story where Lelouch goes on dates with all the mane 6, but that's for after this story possibly. Think of it as some sort of extra to the series. After typing this, I realized that I'm not having a good feel for Kingdom Hearts in MLP. I don't know why, I'm sure it's just me. Because of that, maybe Lelouch will be in BBW Turn 3 now, and maybe I'll add Kallen to the story, or something to keep it fresh. If anypony is confused, then you just need to wait for Chapter 7. ~ Geasswolf Out.


	8. Chapter 7 Misperception

Sorry for the late upload everypony. School's coming at me pretty fast and I've been having to go out of the house a lot this week, so I don't have time to type. I think that this chapter went by pretty good. Note that this may be the last chapter I upload before school starts, but I'll try my best to complete Chapter 8. So for now, enjoy Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7: Misperception

_Lelouch's vision came back_ to him and he stood up. "What the hell happened, and where the hell am I?" He asked out loud, looking around the area. It was silent, the only sounds he could hear was the drip of water droplets hitting the hard, concrete floors that he was standing on. He looked in front of him to see small lines of light. He looked upwards to see the source was a sewer grate, but he wasn't in a sewer, he was sure of it. "Good, so there's a way to get out." He told himself.

"Thank Celestia another pony is here." He heard a voice approach him from the shadows. He turned around to see the creator of the voice. He knew it was familiar, so he wasn't surprised to see that Cadance was the one who spoke to him.

"Cadance, what happened? What are we doing here?" He asked her, looking for an immediate answer.

"I would like to know what you're doing here as well. And how do you know my name?" She responded. _Is she under some type of Geass like my father's? No, I'm the only one in this world that can use Geass, and mine doesn't do that._ He didn't know the charade she was playing, so he just told her everything about them. "It's me, Lelouch. You asked me to go out with you when you and Shining Armor broke up. We ended up kissing and then I guess I got unconscious." He told her, but she just gave him a small laugh.

"Break up with Shining Armor? Why would I do that? He's the best colt I've ever known." She stood there for a minute and thought, she then gasped when she figured out everything. "I think I know what's going on. It's just like my wedding. Two ponies went to our house and took us captive. I'm guessing that they may be Changelings, but it's too sudden to say." Cadance told him. He looked at Lelouch. "So, what's your name again?" She asked him.

"Lelouch." He replied.

"Well Lelouch, I can see why the fake me wanted to kiss you. You are pretty cute." She told him with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Cadance, do you know why they would want to be you and Shining Armor?" He asked.

"Well, my thoughts still have to do with what happened at my wedding. If its Queen Chrysalis related, then I'm sure they want to take over Equestria." She inferred. He had nothing to add or complain about, so he went straight to their main objective for now: getting out of this dungeon.

"Cadance, is there any way we can get out of here?" He wondered.

"I've tried using magic to open up the grate above us, but it seems to be magic resistant. I don't think I can save the day this time." She rested her head down in disappointment. _I don't think I can use Geass here. Nobody's guarding the grate, and even if there was, I have a small chance of my Geass connecting. Maybe we are doomed here._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kairi woke up and looked around her. She saw that she was in what seemed like a circular room underground. _Did Shining Armor take me here?_ She asked herself, seeing that this place may have been made so that it was impossible to escape. "Thank Celestia you're awake. Are you alright?" She heard Shining Armor's voice and saw him near her.

"Shining Armor, wh—what are you doing here?" She asked him, still thinking that he was the one who brought her here.

"Here, let me help you think this through. The Shining Armor that you saw up there wasn't me. It was a fake. That must explain how you know my name. What's yours?" He asked.

"It's Kairi. I'm friends with your sister Twilight." She informed him.

"You're friends with Twily? How is she?" He asked.

"She's great. She's actually teaching me how to do magic." She said.

"Magic? But, you're an alicorn; shouldn't you know how to do magic?" He had a confused tone in his voice.

"I'm not actually from this world. My friend Sora is also here, well not here, but in Ponyville." She told him.

"Strange. I've never heard of something that strange ever since Twily's friend Lelouch came to Equestria."

"Oh man, Lelouch was with Cadance, and if you're the real Shining Armor, then that Cadance must have been fake then." Kairi told him with worry.

"Bingo. I don't know where Cadance is, but if we want to find Lelouch and her, then we need to get out of this dungeon and search." He stated while looking at the grate in the celling.

"Can't you use any magic to break it open?" Kairi suggested.

"The grate seems to be magic resistant." He demonstrated his point by closing his eyes and trying to use magic to open the grate. He gritted his teeth, but let out a gasp, needing some time to breathe. "Don't stress yourself out too much. We are now in this together." Kairi told him. She decided to heal him, so she surrounded him in a rosy red aura. Once it vanished, his breathing came back to normal and he looked at her. "Thanks. Did my sister teach you that one?" He asked.

"Not really. Where I'm from, we can use some magic, but only healing and offensive magic, like fire or thunder spells." She informed him.

"The Canterlot Royal Guard could use magic like that. Maybe you could teach us someday, once we get out of here of course." Kairi gave him a smile. "I'll try. But for now, we really need to think of how to get out of here." Kairi told him. He nodded. "Right. But I really can't think of anything." He told her.

"Nothing? C'mon, you have to know something. You are the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard." He looked at her, then looked at the ground, thinking of something he could do. The words 'magic' and 'Twily' filled his head. _What could they all mean?_ He struggled to find his answer. He drew his head up and gasped in realization. "What is it?" Kairi asked, really wanting to know what caused such a reaction inside of him.

"I just remembered something. I can call over Twily's friends and herself to come over and save us. You see, when she was just a filly, I had to be very protective. Our mother made us learn this spell so that we could speak telepathically with no trouble at all." He told Kairi.

"That's perfect! It's just like a cell phone! This is great. Good job I got you thinking. Now you should do it right away."

He nodded "I'm on it." He closed his eyes and his horn was outlined in a bright light blue aura.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight was sleeping as the sun rose. It was 9 A.M. and her assistant Spike could hear her groaning and tossing and turning as she slept. He tried his best to cover his ears with his pillow, but with no avail. Spike had enough, so he stood up from his bed and walked up to Twilight's side. "Hey Twilight, wake up. Are you having some sort of bad dream?" He nudged her, but that just seemed to scare her and wake her up in the process.

"Spike, what in the name of Equestria happened?" Twilight asked, wanting to really know what was going on right about now.

"Nothing much, I just woke you up now. You were struggling in your sleep, like you had some sort of nightmare." Spike informed her.

"I'll assure you that it was not a nightmare after all. It sounded…almost like a plea for help…from my brother." Twilight slowly let the words flow out.

"Twilight, are you sure it wasn't a dream?" All of a sudden, Twilight's horn glowed, but she wasn't using any magic at all. She fell to the ground, groaning in agony. "Twilight!" He ran to her side, but Twilight did her best to push him aside. _What's…going on?_ She wondered. She then heard Shining Armor's voice. _Twily are you there? Sorry if this is waking you up but this is urgent. Is my brother talking to me…telepathically? But how?_ Twilight wondered in confusion.

_Easy. Remember when mom wanted me to keep a close eye on you every day? We needed to learn this spell so we could talk to each other in case you were in danger. But now this time, it's me who's in danger._ Twilight was appalled at how he heard her every thought, but then gasped when he explained the spell to her.

_I remember now. Where are you Shining Armor? Do you need my friends to come and help you?_ She asked him. Spike was worried about her, but when he wanted to wonder what was wrong, she shooed him away.

_ We're in the dungeons of Princess Celestia's castle in Canterlot. It's not only me. It's Cadance, and your friends Kairi and Lelouch. They were taken by impostors. It may be too soon to guess, but we think this may be Chrysalis' doing._ He stated.

_Alright BBBFF, we'll be on our way._ The aura around her horn subsided, and Spike thought that it was now okay to talk to her. Before he could speak, Twilight interrupted him. "My brother, Cadance, Lelouch and Kairi are in danger. Spike, you take care of the place while I get the group. We're heading straight to Canterlot, so don't worry if we don't arrive here in about 10 minutes okay?" Spike nodded and Twilight headed out to go pick up her friends that made up The Elements of Harmony.

15 minutes later, Twilight now had Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Sora. _Well the more ponies, the easier this should be._ She thought when Sora tagged along with them.

"So Sugarcube, what ya' need us for?" Applejack asked.

"I got this plea for help from my brother. He says that the Cadance and Shining Armor that visited us were imposters and now they have him, Cadance, Lelouch, and Kairi as captive." Once Sora heard Kairi's name, he jumped up.

"Kairi's in trouble? Thank God that I tagged along." He summoned the Keyblade and they all looked at it.

"Is that…a key?" Twilight asked. Sora nodded. "Yup. It can do more than opening doors, I'll promise you that. We'll probably need this, so I thought, why not?" He still saw some of them look at the Keyblade. "*sigh* I'll explain more later, for now, we have some friends to save!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"My magic's no good. This is hopeless. We're going to be stuck here forever." Cadance was panting from the pressure of using so much magic.

"I'm sure we won't. Somepony has to come around sometime soon. But I'm worried that they'll come when the enemy's plan goes into action. That's the only possible way they would know about our whereabouts possibly." Lelouch rested on the floor.

"Well, what can we do now? I mean, you're probably the last pony I'll see now." Cadance told him

"Don't be too negative on this situation. I'm sure Shining Armor has some way of saving you."

"But what about saving you?"

"He'll be more propelled to saving you. He doesn't even know I'm here, so him saving me would be a mere coincidence."

"Don't be too negative on the situation." She mimicked him with a small giggle. "The best I can think of doing is talking, since we have no way to escape." She continued. She walked up to Lelouch and sat so she was face-to-face with him. "So tell me about yourself. You have to have something special about you if they wanted to hold you prisoner." She concluded.

"I have the power of Geass. It allows me to compel anyone to do what I say to their greatest potential. My cutie mark is the Geass symbol." He pointed at his cutie mark. "And what about you? Why would they want you down here?" He posted the same question to her.

"Honestly, I don't even know why they would want to keep me and Shining Armor down here. We don't rule Equestria at all, but why would they want to ruin our lives?"

"There has to be a better reason that they want to be you two. Maybe if they went straight for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, then they would be outmatched. But that still doesn't explain why they would need me and Kairi down here as well."

"Well you said it yourself that you had the power of Geass, so maybe the enemy knows about that power and knows that you can easily stop them." Cadance suggested.

He placed a hoof down in anger. _Who else could know about my power of Geass? Could someone be watching my every move and was plotting to rule Equestria? No, that sounds too strange, but what hasn't been strange in these worlds? Maybe… no, that couldn't be possible, but it's the best chance I got._ He struggled to find an answer to this predicament. "Cadance," He finally spoke. "I think I may know the evil mastermind behind this plan." He declared.

"Really? Who is it?" She leaned forward to his face, really wanting to know his answer.

"Well I'm not 100% sure, but it may be Sinister Shadow, the mare that wanted to take over Equestria about a month ago."

"But that doesn't make any sense. From what I've heard, Sinister Shadow couldn't shape shift, and how does that explain two ponies if she's only one?" Now Lelouch was really at a point where he was speechless. "Good point." He replied, now thinking even harder. _Maybe she really isn't the villain. I did use my Geass on her and Jeremiah is the only one with a Geass canceler. But maybe Geass works different in this world, Dammit! I must be overthinking this._ Cadance could sense the stress in him and walked forward.

"Don't push yourself too hard in this situation. You said it yourself that Shining Armor could save us, and that's what we'll hold on to till the very end, or until we get out of this place." Cadance encouraged him to believe that this small piece of advice was all they had left for them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"C'mon everypony. We need to get to Princess Celestia's castle right away!" Twilight rushed out of the train and they all followed, but in a more slowly pace.

"Dear, you must calm down. I don't see anything wrong here in Canterlot, so what's the rush?" Rarity told her. Twilight turned back and headed towards Rarity.

"What's the rush? Rarity, our friends are in danger and they need our help. And besides, this is just the outside of Canterlot, who knows if the enemy may have done something inside the castle?"

"*sigh* I suppose you are right. Well then, shall we?" Rarity headed forward. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash stopped dead in her tracks.

Applejack turned her head. "C'mon Rainbow, we can't lose any more time."

"I…I know that this isn't the right time, but I have to tell you all something." When they all heard her announcement, they turned around.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's not really about most of you, it's mostly about me and Sora." She turned around and looked at him. "I think it's time we broke up." Sora just stared at her in confusion, wondering what made her make this statement. Before he could open his mouth, she continued. "It's not about you; it's actually all about me. I…I just don't think I'm the type of pony to hold up a relationship. I don't feel like the old me anymore." She tilted her head back up and saw Sora heading for the castle.

"No need for any changes in your life to announce. Right now, we have friends to save!" They all looked in his direction with a smile and he flashed one back. Once they all got to the castle entrance, Twilight pushed on the door.

"It's locked." She turned to Sora. He walked forward and summoned the Keyblade. He looked at the door and slashed it in half, both pieces dramatically falling down.

"Why didn't you just unlock the door?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"This key is mostly a weapon. I'm pretty sure I told you that during the train ride." She sighed and they all walked into the castle.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called out. She saw the princess head up to them, and they ran towards her.

"Twilight, what are you doing here with your friends?" She asked.

"We need to warn you about…" She stopped midsentence. _What if she's not the real Princess Celestia?_ She scanned the princess and she looked perfectly normal. "Twilight, you wanted to warm me about what now?" She interrupted her thoughts. Twilight shook her head. "I just wanted to warn you about my next letter about friendship. You see, not a lot of stuff is going on and I may not be able to write my weekly letter to you." She lied, but sounded perfectly calm.

"Twilight, don't worry about that. It's really understandable." She looked at the other ponies behind her. "Why don't you and your friends stay in the castle for tonight?" She offered.

"We would love to, thanks."

"Great." Princess Celestia walked into the hallway where their rooms would be. They followed her and saw one huge door. "I thought that you may want the biggest bedroom. I hope it's fine. It's a change from the small, separate rooms you had last time you visited. That was the deal breaker for Twilight. "Thank you Princess." They all walked in and closed the door.

"What was with lying to the princess all about?" Pinkie Pie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was for caution. But when she knew about our stay here from last time, I knew she was the real one." Twilight stated.

"What if the villain knew about your stay here from before?" Sora added.

"I'm sure that's an unlikely possibility, and besides, the only villain in the castle that day was Zero, and that was Lelouch." Twilight responded.

"Well, shouldn't you go tell Princess Celestia about the enemy in the castle, or possibly anywhere around Equestria?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I was just about to do that." Twilight opened the door and headed for Princess Celestia's throne.

"Yes Twilight, how may I help my faithful student?" Princess Celestia greeted her as she approached.

"It's about what I was trying to tell you a few minutes ago. The warning about me not being able to write was a lie. What I really wanted to tell you was." She looked around and leaned near her ear, just in case of anypony hearing. "Shining Armor, Cadance, and my two friends are trapped inside of the dungeons inside of this castle. My brother told me that an evil was approaching, so we came here to save Equestria for the 5th time." Twilight finished and left her ear.

"That is really a problem. We should go get them right away." They ran over to the dungeon room and saw some ponies from the Royal Canterlot Guard guarding the dungeon.

"Princess Celestia, what if they're imposters?" Twilight whispered.

"Good point, let's go get your friends." They turned around and headed back for the room. When they got there, Princess Celestia knocked on the door. Rarity answered. "Princess Celestia, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well this is my castle." She joked. "I need you to tell the other ponies in the room to follow Twilight and me to the dungeon." Rarity nodded and went into the room to tell them the request. In 5 minutes, they were all ready to go.

"So, why do we need to go to the dungeon?" Sora asked.

"My brother said that he was being held in there." She informed him. Once they got there, they took a peek around the corner of the dungeon room. They saw the two same guards standing there. Princess Celestia passed through the doorway and they both bowed. "Princess Celestia, what can we do for you?" One of them asked. She turned around. "Alright, they're safe." The six ponies headed into the room with her.

"Could you two release the prisoners that are in the two dungeons you are guarding?" She asked. There were more than two dungeons, but they were told to guard those two specifically. "Yes, your majesty." They opened up the grates and below, the two ponies smiled at the intense amount of light they were finally receiving. Twilight popped her head into the dungeon to see her brother and Kairi.

"Twily!" He exclaimed at the sight of his sister. She dropped down a ladder and they both climbed up.

"Kairi!" Once Kairi got out, she ran up to Sora and gave him a friendly hug. Once Shining Armor was out of the dungeon, he walked over to his sister and gave her a hug. He then proceeded to open up the dungeon right next to the one he and Kairi were in. He dropped down the ladder and Lelouch and Cadance climbed out.

"You see, I told you that he would come and save us." Cadance told Lelouch as she walked towards Shining Armor. He looked at the guards, and they just looked at Cadance and Shining Armor in pure astonishment.

"Commander, how were you and Cadance in the dungeons? You told us to guard them with our lives." One of the guards told them.

"Those were both imposters. They held us in there for a while, but we managed to escape, thanks to my sister." He looked at Twilight.

"Me? It was you who sent the call for help, so it was you, but I'll admit, it was mostly me." They both laughed. Lelouch looked around and interrupted their time that they were having.

"Something just doesn't make sense here. Why would the new threat we're facing not put up a fight to preserve the real Cadance and Shining Armor?" Lelouch stated.

"Don't mind him. I've never seen a pony worry so much in my life." Cadance told Shining Armor.

"Cadance, please. You do have a point Lelouch. They have to put up a fight somehow, but maybe this is all part of their plan." He said. Lelouch just looked at the ground. "Even with a mind like mine, I can't figure out any certain strategy that the enemy could have planned." Lelouch said quietly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself dear, this is all our problem so we should all think this through together." Rarity told Lelouch.

"Rarity's right. Now, I suggest that we stay alert to our surroundings. You said that there were imposters of you and Cadance, so that means that our enemy could by Chrysalis again, like you said Shining Armor." Twilight paced around the room. "But then what could her reason be for coming back? And like Lelouch said, why would she want us to be able to regain the real Cadance and Shining Armor?"

"Maybe that's it, maybe she's trying to confuse us so that she could plan something bigger." Cadance advised them. Lelouch and Shining Armor looked at her.

"That's actually a pretty good inference to make. But then what could be bigger than taking over Canterlot. I mean, if you can't take the capital of Equestria, how could you take over the world?" Lelouch replied.

"You really have to ruin my time to shine don't you?" She joked.

"Wait, maybe this is all just a distraction for them to start their takeover of Canterlot. I mean, with all of us overthinking, who knows? Maybe they're outside now." Sora said. They suddenly heard the sound of a pony galloping towards them. They saw that it was Princess Luna.

"My sister, something terrible is going on outside!" Luna stated. They all looked at Sora, wondering how he knew. "What? It was just a guess." Princess Celestia turned back to her sister.

"What kind of danger is it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. They look like they are being led by 3 ponies."

"They? What do you mean by they?" Cadance asked.

"They look like some sort of Changelings, but I can tell you, they aren't."

"Sister, stay with us." Princess Celestia told her. She nodded and they both headed for the front door. There was no need to open the front door due to Sora demolishing it. Once they got outside, Lelouch just looked at Canterlot.

"Oh my god." Kairi placed a hoof over her mouth. They looked at the new enemies taking over Canterlot. They were pitch black ponies with glowing yellow eyes. Once Sora took a glimpse of them for about 10 seconds, he gasped and looked at Lelouch and Kairi.

"You don't mean that those are…" Lelouch couldn't finish his sentence. Sora nodded.

"Have you three seen this race of ponies before?" Princess Celestia asked them, seeing that the new ponies were earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn ponies. Sora nodded.

"I wouldn't forget that look of enemies ever in my life. Those are Heartless."

* * *

So yes, I put the Heartless back in the story, but that still doesn't explain Luna's three ponies leading the group. So what did you think of this chapter? Was it good, or could it have been better? Wow, I usually have stuff to say at the end Author's Note, but I seem to be empty handed. ~Geasswolf Out


	9. Chapter 8 The New Threat

Well everypony, I'm soooooooo sorry for this upload coming so late. I know that it's been about 5-7 days since I uploaded this story, but I'll have you know that this story shall not die incomplete! However, school has begun for me, so you may need to get use to waiting for me to upload. (Do people even wait for me to upload anyways?) Well, with all my apologizing aside, here's Chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8: The New Threat

_They all looked at _the Heartless around Canterlot.

"He—Heartless?" Fluttershy was obviously scared of all of this. Sora nodded. "This is bad. Why is it that whenever we come to a new world, they follow us?" He was pretty irritated at this point, knowing the huge amount of damage that they could create.

"What can these Heartless fellas do anyways?" Applejack asked.

"If they still operate the same like the ones I've fought, they can take ponies' hearts and make them turn into Heartless." They gasped when they heard this.

Twilight stared at the huge crowd in shock. "So…all those Heartless are ponies then?" Sora tilted his head. "That could be possible, but it's highly unlikely. Heartless can not only be formed when somepony loses a heart, but they can be created as well." Twilight let out a small breath of relief.

"Princess Luna, where are the three ponies that you said you saw?" Lelouch asked her. She shook her head. "I'm not sure anymore. They've probably moved someplace else."

"You don't need to worry about us moving, we're right here." Lelouch brought his head back up at the sound of that voice. "So my suspicion was right. You did come back, Sinister Shadow." He noticed the same mare that made him become Zero.

"Smart as always, but not smart enough. I can tell that you're wondering why I'm here and that's because your power known as Geass is ineffective on me." Lelouch stared at her in astonishment.

"So the only reason you went back like I told you was all part of your plan? The plan that you are preforming right now."

She let out a chuckle of laughter. "You always did get back on track easily. But now, getting to know what's going on won't help you at all." Princess Celestia walked forward and gazed at Sinister Shadow.

"So you were the mare that wanted to take over Equestria last time? I'll have you know that you will fail once again."

"You really think that I will fail? I have to avenge my sister for what you have done."

"Sister? What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Do you not remember Queen Chrysalis? She was my sister and now I need to take over Equestria for her sake and mine." She informed them.

"One question: who are those two ponies next to you?" Lelouch asked.

"A wonderful question for a wonderful mind. These two are my son and daughter. My daughter is Nightgaze and my son is Shadowflare." They looked at both of them and she continued. "They could also be known as the fake Shining Armor and Princess Cadance."

Her daughter interrupted. "You are a really good kisser. Too bad that you are the enemy though." She looked at Lelouch, but he just rolled his eyes.

"This adds up now. If they are related to Chrysalis, then they could alter their forms, but Sinister Shadow probably didn't inherit that power." Twilight concluded.

"*cough* Egghead *cough*" Rainbow Dash said, but was later on nudged by Applejack. "I don't think this is the time to be joking around" Applejack whispered.

"Right you are Twilight Sparkle. I know that you all have some questions that do have answers, but why give out all this information for free if you are the enemy?" They all got into a fighting stance but Sinister Shadow laughed. "I've had better plans for you all." Her horn glowed an eerie purple and the same aura surrounded the 13 ponies in front of them. _What's going on?_ Sora thought. Then, right in front of their eyes, they disappeared. "Now, our plan to take over Equestria can begin mother?" Shadowflare asked.

"Yes my son."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch looked around and saw that he was in a void of darkness. _This again? When will I ever get a break?_ He told himself. "I better find a way out of here." He was in some sort of maze, probably full of traps as he guessed. When he started walking through the maze, he noticed something yellow lying on the floor in the distance and walked towards it. He saw that he was in this maze with Fluttershy. "Hey, wake up." He nudged her and when she got up, she jumped into the air.

"AHHHH!" She screamed when she saw him and the surrounding area.

"Don't worry, it's just me. We need to find a way out of here." He looked at Fluttershy and she looked back. "This is bad. We'll never get out of here. I'll just slow you down." She said with a sad tone.

"I'm not leaving here without you. We're friends and we have to get out of here together, so let's start now." He placed a hoof now and she grabbed it to get up.

"Okay." She told him in her usual shy voice. He gave her a small smile and they headed for the first part of the maze.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kairi stood up and looked around. "Am I still in Canterlot?" She asked herself. She noticed that wherever she was, she was here with Pinkie Pie.

"Ow, my head. This is worse than when Applejack helped me make those baked goods that ended up as baked bads." Pinkie Pie told her. They both looked around and Pinkie Pie's eyes glowed. "This is soooo awesome! It's like some sort of space place. Look at the stars, it looks soooo cool!" She told Kairi.

"I know that you may love this place, but we need to find a way out of here so that we can save Equestria." Kairi stated.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Pinkie Pie asked her.

"Well, we should start on following this lighted path in front of us."

"Okie Dokie Loki!" Pinkie Pie jumped on ahead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Twilight stood up and rubbed her head from the fall. She saw that she was in some sort of cave. She wasn't the only pony here though. She saw Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Shining Armor.

"Twily, thank goodness that you're awake." He told her sister.

"Princess Celestia, are we anywhere in Canterlot?" Twilight asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I don't even know if this is anywhere in Equestria. Maybe this is some sort of maze that Sinister Shadow created." Princess Celestia guessed.

"Well we need to get out of here if we want to save Equestria." Cadance stated. In front of them were 5 caves.

"I'm not sure what we should do here." Princess Luna said.

"Well there are five caves, so maybe we should all take one." Shining Armor suggested.

"I disagree. I think we should decide on one cave and all go through it. That way, we'll all be together and nopony will get lost." Twilight replied. Princess Celestia gave Twilight a smile.

"So, which cave do we go through?" Cadance asked.

"I think we should go through the last one." Princess Luna suggested.

"Agreed." They all seemed to be on the same page, knowing that debating would cause an even bigger problem. They walked through the cave and were waiting for whatever the cave had to offer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Where am I? _Rainbow Dash asked herself. She looked around and then her eyes grew bigger. She was on some sort of beach coast. "Is this supposed to be bad? This is awesome!" She exclaimed. She saw that Applejack was rested under a palm tree.

"Ugh, my head." She shook her head and then looked at the salty water in front of her. "Where the hay am I?" She wondered. Rainbow Dash approached her. "Well, I guess it's where the hay are we, huh?" Rainbow Dash nodded. "But this place looks…peaceful. Why would they want to send us here?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." She put a hoof under her chin and thought of the possibilities. "I got it!" She yelled and raised a hoof. "This is just a way to distract us. By putting such an awesome place like this here, they would think that we would get distracted by wanting to stay here instead of tackling the main objective." She explained.

"Well buck my apples! Rainbow, how did you think of that?"

"I guess spending time with Lelouch kinda rubbed some of his intelligence on me. But now, how do we get out of here?" They both noticed each other glow white and then disappeared from the beach coast. In the middle of Canterlot, two white silhouettes appeared and when the white faded, Rainbow Dash and Applejack appeared.

"Are we…back in Canterlot?" Applejack asked.

"It looks like it. Is that all we needed to do? Just realize something in the place we were sent to? That's so stupid!" She stated.

"But now we don't know where the rest of em' are. What are we going to do now?" Applejack asked.

"Well, there are two of us, and what, hundreds of them? I think we need to hide." Applejack nodded and they found an abandoned store to use as cover for the impending invasion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Where am I? And why is it so hot in here?_ Sora asked himself as he got up. He winced in pain when his body left the stone floor under him. He saw that his stomach was now slightly singed. "Am I in some sort of volcano?" He asked himself out loud. He summoned his Keyblade and got ready to walk around the incinerating cave or volcano. He still wasn't sure which it was, but he could care less. He made his was up a spiral path that would lead him up. _So it's a volcano then._ He concluded. He made his way up and saw that nothing was wrong so far. "They probably didn't expect much from me. They probably thought that I couldn't handle this heat, but I've been through worse." He told himself. While he was walking, he saw a giant rock fall from the sky and he jumped back.

"That was a close one." He stated as he rubbed his forehead from the sweat created by the heat, and from the rock that could have just killed him. He saw that his only way of getting to the other side was destroyed, so he just opened his wings and flew to the other side. When he got to the other side, he engaged himself in a facehoof. "I can just fly to the top." He spread his wings out again and made his way upwards. "I can see the light. I gotta go faster." He accelerated upwards, but he suddenly felt the grace of flying leave him. He now descended downwards onto the stony floor that awaited him. He landed on his face and struggled to get up, all of his limbs shaking.

"Well no wings? I have a better idea." He used a blizzard spell with the command of 'freeze' and froze the walls of the volcano. "I have a small amount of time to get back up before the ice melts." He started his scale up the ice. He had to be cautious due to the ice being slippery and being possible to melt at the bottom of his hooves. Once he got near the top, he lost his footing due to the ice melting. He nosedived downwards. _I have to try this again. But will I have the chance with the way I'm gonna land?_ He thought to himself. An idea suddenly sparked in his head and he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it downwards. _Let's hope this works as I planned._ He used an Aero spell and it jetted him out of the volcano. "I did it!" He cheered. His body glowed white and he disappeared from wherever he was.

His vision was blurry again, but his hearing was now inaudible screams of terror. He got up. _I think I'm back in Canterlot._ He thought.

"Hey Sugarcube, over here!" He looked around and saw that inside an abandoned shop, Applejack was calling for him. He did his best to sneak over there unseen, but it seemed like the enemy was too preoccupied with capturing Canterlot and holding all the other ponies captive. Once he got into the store, Rainbow Dash pulled him under the table.

"Good, now that you're here, we just need 10 more ponies. Just stay down and make sure none of those weird ponies see you." She informed him. He nodded and crouched down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So…um, how long do you think we'll be here?" Fluttershy asked Lelouch as the trekked through the maze of darkness.

"Not sure. Let's just try our best to get out okay?" She nodded and she walked forward while he just stood there, thinking. _How do we get out of here? It feels like we've been here for hours. But I'm more worried about Fluttershy. I don't think she can travel alone, which is why I…_ He stopped in the middle of his thoughts and his pupils shrunk in shock. He ran forward and pushed Fluttershy out of the way and he moved out of the way as well.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Fluttershy asked him, staring at him. He was in the position of pinning her to the ground, but he let go.

"Sorry about that." He got off of her. "Those spikes randomly came out of the sky, so I pushed you out of the way." He told her.

She looked at the spikes that came from the sky and then looked at Lelouch. He gave her a small smile, which she returned with a hug. "Oh thank you!" She said.

"I'd do anything to protect you Nunnally." He gasped after saying the wrong name.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just called you my sister's name by mistake. Anyways, let's keep going, and remember to be more cautious next time." She nodded and they continued trying to find their way out of the maze full of traps. They reached a 2-way intersection and did their best to look through both sides without actually choosing a path.

"Wh—which path do we take?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not sure. I think we should take the…"

"Help!" He was interrupted by a scream that came from the path on the left.

"Th—that sounded like…"

"Rarity, c'mon Fluttershy." He commanded. They ran through the path and when they reached a dead end, they saw Rarity with her back against the wall.

"Get away from me!" It sounded like she screamed her lungs out at this point.

"Rarity calm down! It's only me and Fluttershy." Lelouch assured her. She stopped her screaming and looked at them both.

"Thank Celestia it's you! You don't want to know how long I've been here."

"You haven't even made an effort to find your way out of here." Lelouch inferred.

"Well I'm a scared pony. I can't travel by myself y'know, but not that you're both here, I can go now." She stood up and now led the way forward. When they got to the intersection again, Rarity decided to go to the right instead of the left.

"We should go straight." Lelouch said.

"Well why not right? Right has to be right after all." Rarity responded.

"Fluttershy and I came from there when we heard you scream." Lelouch told her.

"Oh. Maybe you should be the leader then, heh heh." He took the forward role and led the group. "So, how long do you think we'll be here?" Rarity asked.

"If we can get out of here, not long. We just need to watch out for various…" Lelouch stopped talking and Rarity and Fluttershy watched as he dropped down into a hole. Rarity placed a hoof out to grab him, but couldn't reach. That was when she took the risk to save him by pulling her whole body closer into the crevice. She got a hold of him, but was slipping. Fluttershy noticed that Rarity was about to fall, so she grabbed her and pulled her back, trying to save the both of them.

"Fluttershy, whatever you do, don't let go. That goes for you two Lelouch." Rarity told them both.

"Rarity don't. If Fluttershy can't carry us both, then it's fine. I'm sure that if I fall, it has to lead me somewhere else." Lelouch told her, looking up into her eyes.

"What if…if it doesn't lead somewhere else? Then what? You're our leader and we need you to help us get out of here." Fluttershy called out from above.

"Don't work out yourself too hard Fluttershy." He placed his free hoof on the hoof that Rarity was holding onto him with. "Just go through this gap and I'm sure you both will make it." He did his best to loosen his grip, but Rarity did her best to hold on still.

"No! We can't leave without you! Fluttershy dear, please keep trying!" Rarity knew that Fluttershy couldn't drag them both up, due to her sliding more down into the hole.

"Rarity, Fluttershy, just promise me that you'll save Equestria again, okay?" He asked. Rarity shook her head, but noticed that she was about to fall as well. Then, a thought ran through her head that carried out her next action, which was to drop her grip on Lelouch. Once she did, she watched as he plunged down the dark depths of the crevice. Fluttershy then pulled her up and gave Rarity a hug to comfort her.

"Oh Rarity, I'm so sorry that I'm so weak. I could have saved you both." Fluttershy looked at the ground, saddened by her limitation of power. Rarity walked over to the hole and looked down.

"Fluttershy, we're going in there." Rarity told her. "It's the only way we can still all be together." Rarity told her. Fluttershy nodded at the notion and she now gazed down into the hole. "Alright, we jump on three. One…Two…Three!" They both jumped down the gap and closed their eyes. _Don't worry Lelouch; we're coming with you, wherever you are now._ Rarity thought. Once they descended lower, the surrounding area got brighter and gave them a reason to close their eyes. Once the brightness faded, they opened their eyes, but got minimal vision and hearing.

"Hey, are you two okay? Fluttershy? Rarity? Wake up." A male voice told them. Once they got up, Rarity realized that the voice came from Lelouch.

"Lelouch? This means we're alive, right?" Rarity asked.

"Alive and back in Canterlot." He walked over to help Fluttershy up. "I guess the hole was the real exit out of there, and I can see why it was. They thought that we wouldn't want to go into the hole, which we didn't at first. It was a mere trick. If you weren't such loyal friends, you both may have been stuck there forever." Lelouch told them. Rarity's eyes shone with tears and she ran over to Lelouch.

"We were…so worried about losing you." She told him.

"I understand. No need to cry over it now though. We have to save Canterlot. We should start over at the castle." Lelouch pointed his head towards the direction of the castle, and they both nodded, following him to the castle doors.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How long have we been walking through this tunnel? I feel like we are getting nowhere." Twilight stated.

"Don't worry Twilight; I'm sure we just need to walk a bit more." Her brother reassured her.

They came across two paths. "Twilight, with this intersection here; I'm sure we'll get somewhere soon." Princess Celestia told her.

"But sister, which one do we take?" Princess Luna asked. While they were talking, Cadance went into the middle of the intersection and concentrated, closing her eyes. "Everypony stop talking." She raised a hoof and they all stopped. Cadance opened her eyes and turned around to face them. "There's a huge stone coming this way from the right tunnel." She informed them.

"Then left it is. C'mon everypony, we need to save Canterlot, and fast." Shining Armor took the lead and they followed. About 5 minutes later, Shining Armor stopped, and they all wondered what was wrong.

"What has made thou stop?" Princess Luna asked. Cadance pushed her way through the ponies and saw what made her husband stop.

"It's a dead end. Maybe we went through the wrong cave at the beginning." Cadance realized. Twilight now took to the front and scanned the wall.

"Can you all glow some light onto the wall?" Twilight asked. They all moved forward and created a source of light from their horns. Once Twilight saw words on the wall, she knew exactly what was happening.

"Well, what's wrong?" Cadance asked.

"Well the good news is that we aren't trapped. The bad news is that this wall is actually some sort of door that won't open without the correct answer to the riddle imprinted on it." Twilight informed them.

"What's the riddle on thy door?" Princess Luna asked.

"The riddle states that this door will open once we solve this riddle." Twilight cleared her throat. "Two paths cross each other every day. At one point, two become one, but soon cross paths again, bringing nothing good, nor bad." Twilight recited the riddle. The all thought very carefully at what the answer could be.

"If only Lelouch was here. I may have only known him for a couple of hours, but I'm sure he'd know the answer." Cadance stated. Near the door, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna carefully scanned the door. Princess Luna whispered in her sister's ear, and Princess Celestia nodded her head.

"I think my sister and I have come to the conclusion on what the answer may be." Princess Celestia announced.

"Really? What do you have Princess?" Shining Armor asked.

"The answer is the path of the sun and the moon. You see, the moon and sun both cross paths and look like they become one at a certain point of day. And when they go into separate paths again, nothing good or bad comes from it, it's just nature." After she finished, a bright line split the door in half and proceeded to open itself, shining more bright light onto the ponies on the other side.

"C'mon, we have to get back as soon as possible." Twilight was the first to run through the door, followed by the other four. The same thing happened to the 5 just like the others. They ended up on the floors of Canterlot and they all got back up.

"I think we should head for the castle." Princess Celestia suggested.

"But what about the others? We need to find them." Twilight urged her to reconsider, but she just shook her head.

"I would like to go find your friends, but we don't even know where they are at the moment." Princess Celestia retorted.

"You can go to the castle, while Shining Armor, Cadance and I go look for them, just in case they returned." With that, Twilight headed off, and Shining Armor and Cadance followed, not complaining about the choice that was just made for them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay Rainbow, it's your turn to keep watch." Applejack told her. Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes, stood up, and walked outside to keep an eye on everything. She saw three ponies in the distance and had to peer her eyes to see who those three ponies were. When she saw that they were Cadance, Twilight, and Shining Armor, she gasped and called out for them.

"Hey you three, in here!" She hollered out, not caring if anypony heard her. She watched as their heads turned and they ran forward towards her.

"Rainbow, glad that you're safe." Twilight told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Quick, come inside here where it's safe." She urged them and opened the door for them to go inside. Once they walked in, they heard a familiar voice greet them.

"Boy howdy, it's good to see that you three are all safe." Applejack said.

"But that still leaves 7 more ponies that we need to find." Sora stated.

"You only need to find 5 more actually. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna went off to the castle." Twilight told him.

"Still, that leaves Kairi, Lelouch, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy." He responded, looking at the chaos unfolding outside.

"I know. I think we should go back to the castle now though. We can't hide forever. And besides, we're missing 5 ponies, and we're 8 if we all go together. I know I'm saying that we need to go without some friends, but that's the only conclusion I can think of." Twilight told him.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Twilight. Even though we're missing some friends, we can save them if we defeat Sinister Shadow." Rainbow Dash said. Sora got up with a small sigh. "Alright, let's head out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Pinkie Pie asked Kairi.

"I'm not sure. We've been walking for what seems like forever. I don't think we'll ever get…" Kairi was interrupted by Pinkie Pie

"Out!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, seeing a lighted portal right in front of them.

"Really? So painful walking was all we needed to do?" She asked. Pinkie Pie immediately grabbed one of Kairi's hooves and dashed into the portal. A portal appeared in front of the center fountain in Canterlot and Kairi and Pinkie Pie walked out of it.

"We're…back." Kairi stated.

"You sure? Last time I checked, Canterlot wasn't this much of a dump." Pinkie Pie said. Out from behind them, one of the Heartless ponies leapt on Pinkie Pie and had her pinned down.

"Pinkie Pie!" Kairi summoned her Keyblade and attacked the Heartless pony. After the attack, blood dripped on the floor and adorned the blade of Kairi's Keyblade.

"Thanks for saving me. I thought I wouldn't bake a cake ever again." Pinkie Pie told her, but figured out that Kairi wasn't listening to her. Kairi stood over the pony that she just slashed and stared at it. Pinkie Pie looked at it as well, but then looked at Kairi. "Kairi, are you alright?" She asked.

"These aren't Heartless." Kairi told her.

"Are you loco in the coco? That think was so heartless that it tried to kill me."

"I know that, but the Heartless that Sora and I know disappear once we defeat them. I…I killed a pony." Kairi had a hint of shame in her voice.

"Don't feel too bad about it, you didn't know." Pinkie Pie assured.

"I know…but I feel so bad about it." Pinkie Pie placed her hooves on Kairi's face and moved them up, causing her to forcefully smile.

"No more sadness. Smile!" Pinkie Pie told her. Once she let go, Kairi let out a small smile. "Good. Now where do we go?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I would think that we should go to the castle to stop the enemy." Kairi told her.

"Then what are we standing her for talking about out next move now? Let's go!" Pinkie Pie again grabbed one of Kairi's hooves and ran over to the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walked around the castle, looking for any malicious activity that could be going around.

"Nothing. Why art thou not protecting thy castle better?" Princess Luna asked.

"Luna, you don't need to speak like that. Just speak normal. To answer your question about the enemy however, I think that they are carefully guarding the throne of the castle." Princess Celestia told her sister.

"Sorry about the voice thing, but…" She stopped when she saw three familiar ponies that her sister also knew.

"Princess Luna and Princess Celestia!" Lelouch, Fluttershy, and Rarity ran over to them.

"It's so good to see you three. Twilight is worried sick about her friends. How long have you three been here?" She asked.

"I would guess about 40 minutes. We were trying to look around for help, and we came across you two." Lelouch told them.

"Twilight's outside right now, looking around Canterlot. If only she let her brother come with us so that they could communicate once they found somepony." Princess Celestia told them.

"No need." They turned around to see Shining Armor with not only Cadance and Twilight, but with Sora, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash.

"We'll I'll be. It's great to see y'all here." Applejack stated.

"Same with you all. I guess that just means we're missing two more ponies?" Lelouch stated. They nodded, but a call from behind made them turn around.

"We're here!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, running and joining the group.

"Kairi! It's good to see that you're safe." Sora told her.

"Sora, I have something to tell you. Those ponies out there working for the enemy, they aren't Heartless." Kairi told him.

"Not Heartless? Kairi, have you seen what they look like?"

"Sora, have you ever slashed your Keyblade and defeated one yet?" She told him in a sarcastic tone. Then, she showed her Keyblade to him.

"I…Is that blood?" Fluttershy asked. Kairi nodded. "It is. Whatever these ponies are, we aren't dealing with Heartless that's for sure." Kairi told them.

"Wait, Sora said that Heartless could be created by stealing hearts, but those aren't Heartless. How did Sinister Shadow raise up such a powerful army?" Twilight asked.

Lelouch agreed with Twilight. "She's right. Sinister Shadow did come to take over Equestria by herself last time, so this time, she wants to really end the game. She must be calling checkmate."

"Well solving her plan won't help us now, c'mon everypony, we have to stop her reign of terror right away!" She dashed forward, but Lelouch grabbed her tail.

"Are you insane? Rainbow, now isn't the time to charge into the situation. Did you see how big her army was, not to mention that she has her son and daughter with her, whose powers we don't know about?" Lelouch told her.

"Your right, the last thing you'd want is me to be killed." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Not just you, but every single pony in Equestria. We can't let defeat rise upon us. That's why I'll be the strategist for this plan. Twilight, do you mind helping me?" Lelouch asked her.

"Of course." She walked over to Lelouch's side.

"I can help too!" Rarity raised her hoof to show her assistance.

"I think we should all think of a plan for action. We need as much thoughts and ideas as we can get." Twilight announced.

"I'm not so sure about that you two." Princess Celestia told them. "We don't know what they have planned for us. For all we know, they probably know we're here already." She told them.

"Well that just means our plan needs to have counter measures." Lelouch paced around the hallway. "Wait, why isn't this hallway guarded anyways?" Lelouch asked them.

"Well, I thought that their entire defense was near the throne." Princess Celestia told him.

"Good speculation, however, that still leads to us finding a way to defeat the assistants they have." Lelouch responded.

"Don't worry; we can take care of em'" Applejack told them.

"Are you sure? This is a very risky choice." Lelouch told them.

"Quit your worrying. C'mon, we got a world to save, for about the billionth time." Rainbow Dash took the lead, and led them to the throne room. Lelouch took a small glimpse through the door.

"Are you all still…?" Rainbow Dash just drifted past him and barged in. _Oh god no._ Lelouch thought. They all now decided to walk in and make their entrance.

"Nice try Sinister Shadow, but your traps were useless and we came to take Canterlot back." Rainbow Dash announced.

"Mother, let Nightgaze and I take care of them." Shadowflare offered.

"Very well then." She let them both go forward.

Sora turned to his group. "Don't worry, Kairi and I will take care of them both." Sora turned around to face the enemy. "You don't want to ruin this castle, so why don't we take this outside?" He told them.

"I guess it shall suffice." Nightgaze shrugged and moved a piece of her purple-black mane out of her eyes. The four of them flew outside to let their battle commence.

"Well, I guess all the fun belongs to me now, doesn't it?" Sinister Shadow asked them.

"Sinister Shadow, your invasion of Canterlot has gone too far. Why can't you be more like your sister and stop attacking us?" Princess Celestia told her.

"My sister? Why would I want to be dead like her? You just don't get it do you? I'm going to make the dream my sister envisioned come true. My last visit was just to test you ponies, and fear and despair travel through your hearts whenever something bad happens." She told them. With a forward motion of her hoof, her minions darted at them. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were the first to attack, while Fluttershy, Rarity, and Cadance stood back, Lelouch pushing Fluttershy and Rarity, and Shining Armor pushing Cadance.

"We need you three to stay out of this alright? It's going to be rough, and Shining Armor and I don't want you two getting hurt." Lelouch explained from the receiving end of the door.

"But we can fight too, why won't you let us?" Rarity asked.

"Because you three weren't meant to fight. I don't… I don't want to lose any of you, and that's final." His eyes glistened with small bits of tears, and Lelouch closed the door.

"Alright, now we can fight." Shining Armor stated. Lelouch nodded and they ran to help them all in the fight.

* * *

So, how did you all enjoy this chapter? I was actually thinking about combining both chapter 8 and 9 together, but then I'd need to think of a title that would fit for what's going to happen in that chapter. I was wondering this very important question: Do you want me to write up a lemon about this series? I was just wondering because the thought always creeps up on me, but I don't know if I should do it or not cause it's against the rules, but then I really want to do it. I can't decide. ~Geasswolf Out.


	10. Chapter 9 The Beginning of the End

Hello again everypony and welcome back. I know uploads have been late, but school is important. In advance, sorry for the short one chapter battle scenarios that I've been doing for every story that I write that contained a battle. So, with all that aside, I hope you enjoy Chapter 9.

Update: I would like to thank ShiningShadow1965 for reviewing the first story of the series. I can tell he really likes it so far, and I would just like to thank him for the reviews he's giving. =3

* * *

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End

_"Is this battleground good_ for your petty taste?" Shadowflare asked Sora, picking the same mountain where the Zero battle took place.

"I'm not sure. What do you think Kairi?" He turned over to Kairi. She just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just shut up and fight." She told him.

"Fine with me. Now let's dance!" Nightgaze went head on, but Kairi did her best to hold her off with her Keyblade. "Sora, take the sky for me?" Kairi asked.

"I'll be glad to help you with that." Shadowflare ran over to Sora and when he was about 5 feet away, he disappeared, and then reappeared behind him and knocked him into the air. He constricted himself and then burst up into the air, meeting up with Sora.

"You're *pant* pretty good." He told him.

"Please, I don't need your opinion on my battle style." He told him.

"Sora! Are you okay up…" Nightgaze took her chance to attack by using some magic to choke hold Kairi.

"Possibly one of the most important lessons in battle: keep your guard up. Try that next time alright sweetie?" She strengthened her grip and watched as Kairi's eyes closed. Once Nightgaze felt that all life left her body, she flung her against the stony wall. She then joined her brother in the aerial battle against Sora.

"Too bad you have friends that care for you that much. Now your battle's 2 on 1." Shadowflare told him. _Kairi's down? I have to do this now, for Kairi, and myself!_ They watched as Sora started glowing. They saw that the single Kingdom Key split into two separate Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Once the glowing of his body stopped, they saw that Sora's coat was now a snowy while and his cutie mark now resembled a gust of sharp wind.

"Nightgaze, wh—what happened to him?" Shadowflare asked his sister, who was also staring at shock at what just happened to Sora.

"I'm not sure; the only thing I'm pretty sure about is that we have to go 2 on 1 on him now. You get him on one side, and I'll try my best on the other." He nodded at his sister's request and surrounded Sora. This form always made Sora feel empowered and it always happened when his friends were in danger, just the perfect timing for him. As the surrounded him, he spread out his wings and flew upwards. He flung down his Keyblades fast enough to cause his illusion spell that would rain Keyblades all over his enemies. All he could hear was winces of pain, but that's what he wanted to do after all, defeat them for Kairi and for Equestria.

Once he saw that they were pretty damaged, he flew far away and charged right at them, Keyblades beside him. His was too fast for them, but all they felt were cuts forming due to the Keyblades and his speed. He went back and forth, just bringing more pain to the two; however, he knew that he wasn't done with them. He circled around them, and with his agility, he formed a tornado around them, the blades of wind being replaces by the same illusion Keyblades he hit them with last time. For the grand finale, he used a Blizzaga spell and detonated it inside of the tornado, while using a Thundaga spell as well. At this point, Sora was out of breath and his coat changed back to normal and he fell to the ground. With the rest of the strength he had, he opened his eyes a bit and saw the tornado stop, and the two ponies fall out of it. He gave a small smirk and laugh and his eyes finally shut.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Twilight, get down!" Lelouch called out. Twilight ducked and she looked above her to see one of the ponies on Sinister Shadow's side jump over her.

"Thanks Lelouch." She told him.

"No need to thank me, more concentration." He told her. On the other side of the battlefield, Sinister Shadow watched as her minions were being knocked out one by one. _I'll need to use the secret when the time is right._ She thought to herself, obviously having a plan in case her assistants failed her. _They are just useless pawns anyway, much like Lelouch told the Black Knights when they found out that he was Zero._ She looked around and gazed at Lelouch. That was it, she had to eliminate Lelouch if it were the last thing she did. Not only for strategic reasons, but for revenge on what he did to her last time.

"Attack the black pony in the back. All of you! It's the only way for victory!" All her assistances turned around and stared at Lelouch. He slowly backed away until he made contact with the door. _What do I do now? Dammit! I could never fight my own battles. That was my one flaw in life. I couldn't….I couldn't do anything myself. Some people saw Zero as a hero, but I'm just weak. I could never do anything. Geass, friends, Nunnally, those were some of the things that helped me in my life. _While thinking, Rainbow Dash and Applejack jumped into the circle of enemies that were surrounding him.

"Don't worry partner, we're here to help ya'!" Applejack told him. The thoughts crept up on him again.

"I don't need your help you two!" He lashed out at them.

"Now that's crazy! You know you need our help, so why don't you just accept it?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Because I've been through everything with help in my life okay!? Geass, friends, my sister, all these things helped me in my life. I've never been able to do anything in my life by myself, but that's all going to change right here." He told them. Outside of the circle, Twilight called out to Lelouch. "No time to complain now, please Lelouch just let them help you." Lelouch quickly responded. "No Twilight, I have to do this myself, no Geass or friends." Applejack and Rainbow Dash turned around and faced him.

"Just go get Sinister Shadow okay?" He asked. They both nodded and Rainbow Dash carried Applejack out of the crowd. Once they were out, amber eyes glared at Lelouch from all sides. _All I need is my mind for this one._ He told himself and got into a fighting stance. _I can't go out because the three girls are there._ A thought rose in his head and he flew upwards. The Pegasus ponies followed him, but he dive bombed into the crowd. Once again, he was in the middle, only defeating a small portion of the ponies. _Let's hope speed is with me on this one._ He bashed out of the circle and then flew in circles around them, hoping to form a tornado, which he did. Again, when the tornado subsided, not enough of the enemies were defeated. _I think I can't do this by myself this time, I need help. I mean, I could try doing anything by myself, but not fighting._ He closed his eyes for 5 seconds and then burst them open, both of them now being encompassed with Geass.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands all of you, die!" At his command, the ones in front of him nodded and flew out of the castle, going to die in whatever way possible. He turned around to the other side. His helpful side came out at this point. "Go clean up the mess you made in Canterlot." He stopped, but his dark side came back. "Make sure to kill yourselves afterwards." They nodded and headed for the center of Canterlot. He gave out a devious laugh and turned around to face his friends.

Rainbow Dash saw that Lelouch's eyes both had Geass in them. "Hey, I thought you said that you wanted to do it without help?" Rainbow Dash told him while dodging burst of magic from Sinister Shadow.

"I know, but sometimes, success needs to be achieved by breaking rules." He moved a hoof over his eyes and the Geass disappeared out of his eyes. Once the ponies surrounded Sinister Shadow, she let out a burst of energy that blew all of them away from her. Lelouch wasn't near the radius of the attack so he was fine.

"*pant* She's too powerful. I don't think we can beat her." Twilight told her friends and the princesses.

"We mustn't give up. The fate of Canterlot lies on our hooves." Princess Luna told them.

"Luna's right. We can't give up now." Princess Celestia surrounded her party in a green light and they were fully healed.

"Wow, I feel healthier than a perfect filly." Applejack commented.

"Great. Now Sinister Shadow, your day of reckoning is now!" Lelouch told her. She let out a small snicker of laughter.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me. I can tell all your thoughts and surrounding me won't do anything, nor will the Elements of Harmony. You see, I am the unstoppable!" A red aura surrounded her and wind blew from beneath her.

"That magic, it's… like nothing I've seen before." Twilight stated. Strong gusts of wind flowed through their manes as the witnessed what had to be the final and ultimate form of Sinister Shadow. From what was the black and purple alicorn, a mare with black armor, adorned with hints of red and purple, stood in front of them.

"I know you're all wondering what happened to me, and your thoughts are correct. This is my ultimate form. And like I said, _nothing_ can stop me!" She told them. She vanished from her spot and reappeared right behind Lelouch. He let out a small gasp of shock and with one hoof, she struck him in the neck, knocking him out.

"With him out of the picture, I've assured that there is nothing you can do."

"Wait, so that means there is something we can do then right? And Lelouch can help us with the answer?" Twilight asked.

"Well, you have me at that point, so yes, there is something you can do to defeat me, but without Lelouch, there's no possible way. His mind is all you can use to obtain victory." She told them. They all stared at her and cowered in fear. _What if this is it? With Lelouch knocked out, can there really be no way to defeat her? Have we let down all of Equestria?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

H—how do you think they're doing?" Fluttershy asked the two others mares with her.

"I'm not sure dear, but let's just keep our hopes up." Rarity told her.

"I hope that's a good idea Rarity." Cadance told her. They just stood in the middle of the castle now, uninterrupted due to the Canterlot guards trying their best to secure everypony to safety. "Well, what do you two want to do now?" She asked.

"I really want to go over and help them, but maybe Lelouch is right, I mean, he is the smartest pony I know, well probably before Twilight." Rarity told her.

"I think it's good that he wants us to be safe. We are the most battle-free ponies, I—I think." Fluttershy added.

"Maybe you're right. So, how is Lelouch usually?" Cadance sat comfortably down and they started a discussion, the topic being about Lelouch.

"Like I said, he's smart, but he can be a bit serious sometimes." Rarity told her.

"He's really caring. Mostly to me, but he says I remind him of his sister, so that must be a good thing, right?" Fluttershy stated.

"This may seem random, but does he have any sort of marefriend?" Cadance asked,

"Well, love has been a struggle for him, so he doesn't, but I think anypony would be lucky to have him." Rarity said, and Fluttershy nodded.

"Well, who has he been with?" Cadance seemed to have the most questions here, but she was the one who spent less time with Lelouch after all.

"Let's see, just Rainbow Dash, and the evil mare he thought was you." Rarity explained.

"You seem to know a lot about him? Did you ever have feelings for him?" Cadance looked at Rarity, and Rarity just ran a hoof through her mane and blushed.

"Fe—feelings for him? Not at all." Rarity stammered. Cadance squinted her eyes and neared her face in front of Rarity's.

"Rarity, you do know I know everything about love, so you can't hide it from me." She told her.

"Okay, I like him, no I love him okay. It's just that…I don't really know how it happened. He's just so nice sometimes, and he does still count as royalty from somewhere else, and he's not one of those snotty ones like Prince Blueblood." Rarity told her.

"Don't worry Rarity, maybe I can stay over for a while and use some magic to help you." Cadance told her.

"You would do that for me? But I don't know if it's right. I don't want to force love or anything." Rarity informed her.

"I see. Well then, what about you Fluttershy? Do you like him?" Cadance turned her attention to Fluttershy.

"Oh no. I can't really be in relationship. I'm t—too shy to do that. But I do like him as a friend though, I—is that good enough." Rarity shook her head. "No dear, it isn't. How about you Cadance? You had to spend time with him underground for hours. So, do you like him?" Rarity asked. Cadance just gave her a small laugh. "Love him? I have Shining Armor already, but if you want to know the real truth, I was about to kiss him because I thought that he would be the last colt I'd see, and he is kinda cute." Cadance blushed a bit.

"Agreed." Rarity said, and they both laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the distant mountains, Sora still laid unconscious on the stone floor, the last image seen was the downfall of the enemy. Near him, Kairi walked over to his side.

"Sora, are you okay? Wake up!" She nudged him, but his eyes wouldn't open. "Sora, you can't die! Not now, not…now." Kairi began to cry over her best friend, who would do anything to save her, no matter what, even at the cost of his own life. "You…you didn't get the chance to see Riku again." Her tears just feel on the limp body in front of her. _There has to be something I can do. He's always had something to do for me, and now it's my turn._ She saw her Keyblade in the distance and summoned it to her. She pointed it towards him and a bright light emitted from the tip. "Heal! Please heal!" His body would be enveloped in a green aura and tiny sparkles, showing that the healing spell was successful, but he still laid there. "Heal! Please Sora…get…up." She fell onto his body, shedding tears into his coat. "If I wasn't so weak, you could still be alive." She told him. After minutes of no movement, she got off of him and did her best to place him on her back.

"I'll take you to the castle. Maybe they can help you there." She did find it a bit weird talking to a lifeless friend, but it was the best she could do to comfort herself. Once she used her magic to levitate him on her back, she fell to the ground a little. "Geez you're heavy. But you did eat a lot at the island that's for sure." She opened her wings and started her slow fly back to the castle in Canterlot. Over in the crater near them, Nightgaze and Shadowflare laid next to each other.

"So, *cough* do you think we could've won if you didn't take care of the girl first?" Shadowflare asked his sister, occasionally coughing out trickles of blood.

"I think so. So is this it then brother? We stay here and die, just like aunt Chrysalis?" Nightgaze asked.

"It's sad to say, but I…guess…so." With his final breath, Shadowflare's eyes shut. Once Nightgaze saw this, she laid down on her back and waited for her death to overshadow her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I don't think we can do this now. Princess Celestia, what do you think?" Twilight turned her attention to her teacher. She shook her head. "I don't think there's anything we can do now. With Lelouch down, I think we all have lost Canterlot. She said that she we needed him, but she took him out with one blow." Princess Celestia tried to do her best not to sound so negative, but the last thing she would want to do was lie that they were all going to be fine.

"Let's just try everypony! With the 7 of us here, I'm sure we have a chance." Shining Armor stated. They all nodded and charged for Sinister Shadow, who was just standing there, waiting for them. Once she saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack try to kick her, she used magic to throw them out of one of the windows, and into the moat outside of the castle. The rest of them heard a splash of water.

"And now's there's 5. With the power to know your every move, you can't beat me. I sound so repetitive having to remind you everytime you fail." She stated. She saw that Pinkie Pie had her party cannon and she fired it, missing the enemy. She levitated Pinkie Pie into the cannon and fired her out of the window.

"Maybe we can all try to use magic to defeat her." Twilight suggested. The other three nodded and they stood grouped together. They touched horns and their auras surrounded them.

"On three everypony. One…Two…Three!" They let go of the charged magic in a form of a light blue beam. It headed for Sinister Shadow, but she disappeared and reappeared right behind them.

"Looking for me?" She surrounded them in a red orb and drained their magic. They all let out screams of agony as they got their magic drained. It felt like they would get shocked by lightning every few seconds. She let out a maniacal laugh, seeing that victory was now hers. On the floor, Lelouch struggled to get up. His hooves shook at his feeble attempts, and Sinister Shadow just watched this as it provided some sort of entertainment to her. She teleported right in front of him and placed a hoof on his head, pressing it down so his face would meet the floor.

"You were right. You are weak. You always needed somepony to help you get what you wanted. Before, you needed me. You also needed the mask of Zero to get everything you needed to achieve. You're a poor excuse for a pony, and I'm sure you know that as well." She applied more pressure to the hoof on top of his head, and he let out a cry of pain, feeling as if his skull could crush any second. His vision and hearing became hazy, the only things he could hear in the background were screams of pain from Shining Armor, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, and Twilight. _There's nothing I can do now. I don't get why I'm worrying about dying if I can just come back to life._ Suddenly, a thought rang in his head and he had a plan all set up now. _Right. I can't die, so with all the lives I have, I need to go help my friends._ With one of his hooves, he tried his best to push her hoof off of his head.

"Resisting? Well then, I'll let you have your chance." She withdrew her hoof from his head and he stood up.

"Please, just let them go. I'll give you my life in return for all 4 of theirs." He pleaded.

"One life for four. Hmmm. You have betrayed me, so it would be fun to kill you instead of them. Very well then." She stuck a hoof out and the red orb disappeared. Lelouch heard all of them gasping for air at this point. Once she saw them, she immediately turned her attention to Lelouch and pointed a hoof towards him, surrounding him inside of a black orb. She rose it up by bringing her hoof up and when she lowered her hoof, the orb squeezed him, breaking most of the bones in his body. He then fell limp on the floor, and Twilight just watched him, tears forming in her eyes. They all looked at him, his body stained with blood and his eyes all purple, losing their irises. Shining Armor gave her sister a hug to comfort her from the pain she was feeling inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

During her fly, Kairi knew that if she wanted to get to the castle faster, she needed to walk. It used less energy than flying, but even though it was slower, it was better than crashing and causing more damage to Sora.

"How much longer until the castle? I can see it in the distance, but it's too small from here." Kairi said. She put Sora down and they both rested under a tree. _There needs to be a way to help you Sora. I'm not letting you go, not yet._ As Kairi looked at Sora she head Pinkie Pie's voice from somewhere.

"Pinkie Pie, where are you?" She turned her head all over the place, looking for her.

"Look out!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she headed in the direction of Kairi from the sky. She crashed into Kairi and she let out a small laugh when she got back up.

"Pinkie Pie, how did you get here from the sky?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Sinister Shadow shoved me into my party cannon and then fired me away. Pretty rude of her though. That cannon is made specifically for my firing only." She stated. Pinkie Pie then turned her attention to Sora. "What's with him? Is he sleeping?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Kairi shook her head. "He used too much power in the battle we had and I think he might be dead." Kairi informed her. Pinkie Pie went near Sora's body and scanned him. Once she looked over him, she drew her head away from Sora and looked at Kairi. "Don't worry, he isn't dead." Pinkie Pie told her.

"He isn't. How do you know for sure?" Kairi wondered.

"Dunno. I just have Pinkie senses and they tell me this stuff at times. Right now, they're telling me that he's still alive."

"Well, do we need to heal him or use a spell to bring him back to consciousness?" Kairi asked.

"Not at all." Pinkie Pie walked up to Sora and nudged him a bit. "Hey Sora, joke's over. Wake up now." She told him. It seemed to have worked when Kairi saw that Sora got up and blinked his eyes.

"Sora!" Kairi tackled him.

"Kairi calm down. Don't worry I'm alive." He pushed her off of him.

"But how are you alive now? I used healing magic on you and it was useless. But when Pinkie Pie comes and tells you to wake up, you come back."

"Yeah about that. I actually was faking it all this time. But boy, did you have fun talking to yourself." Sora started laughing, but Kairi just had a pissed off look in her eyes.

"So, you were just joking about your death. Ugh, you're so immature! Sora, you had me worried sick!" Kairi was blushing at this point out of embarrassment. She took a deep breath "But it's great to see that you're alright." Sora gave her a small smile.

"Now c'mon you two. We gotta get back to the castle." Pinkie Pie told them. They both nodded and followed Pinkie Pie, who led the way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You have taken this too far Sinister Shadow. You've taken the life of a pony. How shallow can you get?" Princess Celestia asked her.

"Shallow you say? I'll let you retrieve Applejack and Rainbow Dash from the moat if that makes you feel better."

"Are you sure she isn't bluffing?" Princess Luna asked her sister. Princess Celestia nodded and headed towards the window where she saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash knocked out cold. She used magic to bring them up into the castle again and laid them on the castle floors. Princess Luna and Twilight both healed them back to full health. Once they got up, they turned around to see Lelouch.

"Is he alright?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No. She killed him. He risked his life to save all of us, so the least we can do is help his wish to save Equestria come true." Twilight replied, still sobbing.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's finish this!" Applejack exclaimed. They all stood in front of Sinister Shadow and looked at her.

"Again, without Lelouch, you're hopeless." She told them.

"You think so?" Sinister Shadow's eyes widened and the ponies in front of her turned around to see that those words came from Lelouch.

"Impossible! You should have been dead. I crushed all your bones and organs!" She demanded to know what was going on.

"It's simple really. I stole my father's code for immortality a while back and that's how I'm standing again." He combed the hair out of his left eye. "I've also learned something about you Sinister Shadow." He told her.

"Oh, and what is that?" She asked.

"You can't read thoughts while in that form. I got this right when I asked you to let them go and after seeing your reaction to me coming back to life. By letting me die, you should have already known that I would have come back to life, but that expression you gave me was all I needed to call checkmate. In other words, you gave up mental power, for physical power." He told her.

"So you know my only flaw in this form, so what?" She told them.

Lelouch brought them into a small group to talk over their plan of action. "Look, we just need to attack her from different angles at different times. That way, she'll be too occupied with one of us, while we attack her. Anypony that can use magic will be both on the offensive and defensive sides. Rainbow Dash, Applejack and I will do our best to attack while distracting her." They nodded and disbanded. Rainbow Dash started off, flying all around her, succeeding to confuse her. Next, Lelouch and Applejack both ran up to her and kicked her front hooves, making her lose her footing.

"Great start." Lelouch stated. Now, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna used their magic to attack her, but she dodged most of the bolts of magic. This gave Twilight and Shining Armor the chance to go behind her and release a shockwave of magic bolts at her. They ran back to their side of the battlefield and saw that they actually caused her to bleed a little. _Perfect. My plan is working._ Lelouch thought.

"Just keep doing what we're doing everypony!" Twilight commanded. They continued the same process about 5 times, being successful at every single attempt. They were all panting for breath, seeing that Sinister Shadow still wasn't taken down.

"Even with a successful plan, we can't beat her." Applejack stated.

"Lelouch, do you have any other plan?" Shining Armor asked, but Lelouch shook his head. "I can try to think of one, but I'll need some time, which isn't on our side at this point." He told them. While they were busy talking, Sinister Shadow charged up a huge orb of magic and hurled it at them, knocking them all back against the door of the room. She laughed as they all struggled to get up, falling at some points.

"Your end is here ponies. I don't need to read your minds to tell that you've reached your limits." She told them. They all panted, trying to regain their breath, while also doing whatever it took to keep them alive.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Look, the castle! We're finally here!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. They all ran towards the castle doors and saw Fluttershy, Cadance, and Rarity sitting in the middle of the room.

"Hey you three, do you know where the fight is?" Sora asked.

"It's happening in the throne room. I'm pretty worried about them." Cadance told them. Sora ran towards the room but was stopped by Kairi.

"Kairi, let me go." He told her.

"No. You aren't going to barge in there and play hero by sacrificing your life. Pinkie Pie, how tough was the battle when you were there?" Kairi asked.

"Pretty tough. I would be surprised if they were still fighting in there. I just went flying when she put me in the cannon." She told them.

"Wait a minute, if you went flying, then how is the door to the throne room not have a hole in it or something?" Sora asked.

"Well duh, she fired me from the back window in the throne room." She told him.

"Back window? Sora, I have an idea that can defeat Sinister Shadow." Kairi told him. "If we can go to that window, then we can attack her from behind, using the element of surprise." Kairi told him.

"Element of surprise? There's no such thing." Pinkie Pie told them. Sora and Kairi both placed a hoof on their heads. "Pinkie Pie, just stay here with these three. Kairi and I will end this battle quickly." Pinkie Pie nodded and they both ran behind the castle. While walking, Sora spotted a busted window.

"I've got you now!" They both noticed Sinister Shadow's voice and figured out that they were located in there. They summoned their Keyblades, placed it in their mouths, and flew up so that they had a perfect view of the battlefield.

"Alright Kairi, we just combine our power and we'll have this in the bag." Sora told her in a muffled voice. Kairi nodded and they made their Keyblades touch. From the battlefield, Lelouch saw the two of them, but didn't know what they were up to. He saw Sora give him the signal to keep quiet, so he just went on with the other ponies were doing.

"You think he got what we're trying to do?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sure of it, now let's finish this." They both closed their eyes and felt wind rise from above them. From below, the other ponies finally saw Sora and Kairi, but they made sure not to stare too long, or Sinister Shadow was sure to be suspicious.

"You all look tired, maybe I should give you some time to rest, really, I don't mind." She told them, showing off her power, again.

"We accept, now just stand there." Lelouch told her.

"Where else would I go anyways?" She retorted. He turned around and they all got into a group.

"Alright, from the looks of it, Sora and Kairi have a plan that will ensure our victory." Lelouch told them.

"Well, what will it do to her? I mean, if it's a strong attack, should we get out of the way?" Rainbow Dash asked. Lelouch shook his head. "I'm sure they wouldn't do anything rash to destroy the castle, or us in that matter." He replied.

"Okay, so do we just stay back and wait for them to finish charging up that attack?" Shining Armor wondered.

"That seems right. We should just stay like this to stall her." Princess Celestia told them. They nodded and started the most random conversation possible. "So, I think we got this fight in the bag. I knew we could do it all along." Rainbow Dash started the conversation.

"Well what did you expect? The good guys always win. However, I find it a bit clichéd in life." Lelouch told her.

"You're right. That's why books are fun. They allow us to delve into all new adventures that are different from our world." They went on for minutes, talking about winning the battle, food, favorite activities, and love. Outside, Sora and Kairi were both ready, the tips of both Keyblades glowing white.

"Ready?" He asked.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah." With that, they fired a beam of light at Sinister Shadow and they all watched the spectacle happen. The ponies on the battlefield watched as the beam of light went far enough to pierce through her heart. However, this bean caused no damage to her. No blood was spilled at all, it just seemed to stop all her internal functions. They then saw her fall to the ground.

"I…I was defeated? But…how?" She pondered, looking for an answer. Sora and Kairi flew over to the battlefield and stood with the other ponies.

"Looks like your reign of terror ends here Sinister Shadow." Sora announced. Right after he said that, the body of their enemy glowed and they watched in awe as she got back up. Once the light disappeared, they noticed that Sinister Shadow wasn't the same anymore. She was almost like a whole different pony now. Her mane was the same black and purple, and it covered her right eye. Her purple eyes shone brightly as she gazed upon the ponies in front of her.

"Thank you. Thank you all." She told them. They were shocked at the change, as if she had a sudden change of heart right when she died. "You must all be confused at this point, so allow me to clarify. You see, Sinister Shadow was an evil pony that was inside the depths of my heart. Once all the evil finally took over me, I became the enemy known as Sinister Shadow." She told them.

"Wait, so the Keyblade opened up your heart them? Just what I would have expected from somepony like you." She gave Sora a small smile and turned around to face them all.

"Wait, do you have a name that you would like to be called instead of Sinister Shadow?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes actually. My real name is Princess Flora." She told them.

"What a beautiful name. Well Princess Flora, I guess this means that you have a kingdom from far away that you need to lead right now." Princess Celestia told her.

"You're right. I'll make sure to keep in touch with you ponies here in Canterlot. Trust me, when I get back, I'll do the best I can to fix this place up." She stated. With that final regard, Princess Flora flew back to her kingdom somewhere in Equestria.

"Well, we did it again everypony." Twilight said.

"Yup. Nothing we all couldn't handle, right?" Sora added. They all laughed and headed out the door, going to regroup with the three other ponies that were probably worried sick about them at this point.

* * *

So, how was this chapter? I thought it went well. As always, you are going to expect some filler chapters after this, but I was wondering what I should do next? Should next be the Epilogue, or should I keep it going with filler?

Well now with that out of the way, I have a new poll up that some of you may enjoy, while others may just want to kill me for this. The poll's question is: Should I write up a Lemon for this series? Yes, it will be something that probably exist on Fanfiction, but there isn't much of it. I don't mean lemons in general, just crossover ones. I know that some of you may think I'm crazy, but I always drift on the thought of doing it, but then I also hold myself back as well. So please, vote in the poll. With all that said ~Geasswolf Out


	11. Epilogue

You all must be wondering about how I updated the story so fast. Well, I just had the idea in my head and decided to go with it. Oh and sorry I had to end this right now. I didn't want to give any boring filler here. But don't worry, MLP:BBW Turn 3 is going to come soon, so stay up for that. With all that, enjoy the Epilogue.

* * *

Epilogue

_The ponies walked towards _the still intact wooden door that would let them exit this hell of a battlefield. Once they took their trip down the hall, the saw the four ponies that were sitting there, enduring the pain of worrying about them. Once they heard footsteps, they turned their heads over in the direction of the ponies battling. Cadance and Rarity immediately ran over to the group, while Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie walked over to them. Cadance gave Shining Armor a hug, while Rarity had leaped on Lelouch, pinning him on the ground.

"You must be really excited to see me." Lelouch told her. Once she realized what she did, she hopped off of him.

"Sorry about that." She apologized, stroking her mane in embarrassment. She noticed that her hooves were covered with blood after the small scene that just happened. "Lelouch, are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything right?" She asked. Lelouch shook his head. "Nope. Don't worry about it Rarity, I'm fine really." He assured her. "You should go wash that off though." He said.

"O…okay." She walked around the castle to go look for a bathroom that was still intact.

"Well, did my knight in shining armor succeed?" Cadance asked, nuzzling her head under his chin.

"Well, I'm standing right here, does that answer your question?" He joked.

"Well ponies, you've done it again. I can't thank you all enough for your efforts." Princess Celestia announced.

"If you need us, you'll know where to call." Sora told her. She gave him a nod. "Why of course. Now, I'm sure that you all need to go back to Ponyville. You must really want to go back home after all this catastrophe." She said.

"Thank you Princess Celestia, we'll make sure to come back anytime you need us." Twilight told her. "Rarity, come on we're leaving!" Rainbow Dash yelled. They saw Rarity run down the hallway and re-join with the group. Twilight noticed that Shining Armor and Cadance were tagging along with them as well.

"You two are coming with us?" Twilight asked.

"Well, you probably would want the real Cadance and Shining Armor to visit you this time, right?" Cadance told her. Twilight replied with a smile and a nod.

"Wait all of you. Take this." Princess Celestia handed them 11 tickets for the train back to Ponyville. "It's not much obviously, but my sister and I will have to pay you somehow." Princess Luna told them. With that, they were off to the train station and onto the train to Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once the 11 of them boarded the train, they all talked about the battle that just occurred.

"Now, can you explain the blood to me?" rarity asked Lelouch.

"Sure. I risked my life to save Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor and Twilight." Lelouch told her.

"Which we both thank you for." Twilight called out. Lelouch smiled, and continued his explanation. "Sinister Shadow, now Princess Flora, trapped me inside of an orb of complete darkness and clutched it tight around me, destroying most of my bones and internal organs." Rarity gasped. "However, because I stole my father's code, I came back to life and was fully healed." Lelouch told her.

"Well thank Celestia for that. We couldn't imagine how horrible it would be without you." Rarity told him. Lelouch walked over to a nearby window and looked out of it. _Something just doesn't add up now that I think about it. I didn't think too hard into the reincarnation process this time. All it felt like was me just getting back up, no need of C.C. to revive me. Is this it then? Is this the world I'm destined to stay in?_ While thinking, Rarity gave him a small poke. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Fine." He responded. Nearby, Sora was sitting next to Kairi, talking.

"So, I thought that this world has been a blast. It almost has all the action just like the other worlds. I wouldn't be surprised if our next adventure took us back here again." Sora told Kairi.

"Sora, do you think, we'll have to go back home?" Kairi asked.

"I know you don't like it, but it's what we have to do. I don't like it either, but Riku must be worried sick about us." He replied.

"You're right. I just hope that we won't be separate again. For real this time." Kairi told him.

"Yeah." He said. Rainbow dash heard them talking and walked over to them. "So, whatcha' two talking about?" She asked.

"Just about what we think lies ahead for us." Sora told her.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." She said.

"Well, to explain this better. We'll probably be going back to Destiny Island when we figure out a way to get back. We love this world really, but our friend Riku is probably worried about us." Kairi explained.

"Oh. Well, I hope you two had a blast here. It's too bad I couldn't have gotten to know you more Kairi. And Sora, I know that we both know each other a little too much." Rainbow Dash and Sora let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry, there's probably a way we can come and visit sometime. And we'll bring Riku next time too." Sora told her. Once they finished talked, the train came to a halt and the doors opened. They walked out of the train and headed straight for the center of town. They all just looked around for a couple of minutes.

"It sure is great to be back home." Fluttershy stated.

"I think I'm going to see how Spike's doing. He didn't even know that we were going to be out for long." Twilight told them.

"We'll be glad to come with you Twilight." Applejack answered for them all. Once she started walking, they followed. When they got to the door, Twilight gave it a knock.

"Spike, we're back!" She called out, but there was no response. She tried to open the door and noticed that it was unlocked. They all entered the house. "Spike, I know I shouldn't be mad, but remember to lock…the…door." She couldn't say the last piece of her sentence the same way when she saw a blue portal right in the middle of the house.

"Twilight, I didn't do anything, I promise." Spike told her.

"I believe you Spike. But how did it get here?" Twilight wondered. Sora and Kairi disbanded from the group behind Twilight and stared into the portal. They saw that a picture of Destiny Island was in the middle of it.

"I think it's time for us both to go back home." Sora announced.

"Go back? But you haven't been here long." Fluttershy said.

"We know. Our guess is that we were sent here to stop Sinister Shadow for you all." Kairi told them.

"So, you're going to leave?" Rarity asked. Sora and Kairi both nodded.

"Well, if that's what you need to do, then it's understandable. It makes sense now really. You completed your task here, and a gateway has appeared to bring you back home." Twilight said.

"Well, I guess this is it. It was really great meeting you all." They both turned around and headed straight into the gateway waiting for them,

"Sora wait!" Pinkie Pie called out. She started running towards him and Sora turned around in time to be engaged into a kiss with Pinkie Pie. The ponies around them watched in awe as the kiss happened. Once the kiss ended, Pinkie Pie backed away. "That was for going on a pranking spree with me." She told him. He flashed a smile and turned back around to go back to Destiny Island. The portal disappeared, and the other ponies didn't know what to be shocked at: the fact that Sora and Kairi left, or that Pinkie Pie just kissed Sora.

"Pinkie Pie… we don't understand." Twilight told her.

"What's not to understand? I kissed him and even gave a reason for doing it." Pinkie Pie replied.

"But you didn't just lick him on the face like you did to Suzaku when he was here." Lelouch said.

"Well for me, it's different when you have feelings for somepony and not forced to kiss him. Also, you can't expect me not to be a good kisser after all the parties I've been through." She responded.

"So, you liked him, didn't you?" Rainbow Dash tried to clarify.

"Ugh, yes I did. Is it that hard to get across to you ponies?" Pinkie Pie stated.

"Does that explain the way you lashed out at me when you figured out I kissed Sora?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"To an extent, I'm sure." She told her. Now, the question that everypony seemed to ask now arose in Lelouch's head. "So, what do we all do now?" Lelouch asked.

"I think it's safe to say that we should all go to bed now. We've been fighting for what seemed like days, and now we need our rest. Shining Armor and Cadance can stay with me." Twilight told them. Applejack now walked over to Lelouch.

"So, where'll you be stayin'?" She asked him.

"I'm not really sure at this point. I went over to Rarity's last time, but I used to live with Rainbow. At this point, I don't even know what place is my real residence." He told her.

"Well, you can always come back and stay with me. Your room is still there." Rainbow Dash told him.

"As with my house as well. You may still stay if you like." Rarity told him. Right now, Lelouch couldn't really choose who to stay with. He could go stay with Rainbow Dash, but he would feel weird living with a pony that used to be his marefriend. On the other hoof, there was Rarity, who was in love with him like crazy, but he thought that if he stayed with Rarity, Rainbow Dash might feel a bit hurt inside. Then, Lelouch gained the thought of avoiding any conflicts.

He turned and faced Applejack. "Applejack, do you mind if I stay awhile at Sweet Apple Acres?" Rainbow Dash and Rarity were both confused at this action, and so was Applejack.

"Sure, why not? But we should get going now. I'm as tired as Granny Smith right now." She let out a yawn after finishing her sentence.

"Alright then. Well, we'll see you ponies tomorrow." Lelouch opened the door and they both walked back over to Sweet Apple Acres.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The cool, salty waters of Destiny Island began to glow, and Riku sat on the Paopu tree branch, watching it happen. _It's been so long since I've seen Kairi and Sora. I hope that it's them._ He thought as a ray of light shot out of the ocean. Two bodies rose up from the water and Riku waited for them to float ashore. Once he saw who they were, he smiled and ran over to them.

"Hey Sora, Kairi, wake up." He nudged them both, doing his best to wake them up. He saw Kairi get up and when she regained her balance, she ran over to Riku and hugged him.

"Riku! We missed you so much." She told him.

"I can tell. But how did Mr. Sleepy get here with you?" He turned his head over to Sora, who was still unconscious.

"Well, when I got to the world, he was just there right next to me. It took us a while to notice each other, but once we did, we just thought about how much it wasn't right without you." She told him.

"I think I'd like to hear what he has to say about it." Riku walked over to Sora and picked him up. He brought his hand down on his face, sticking it into the sea water for a couple of seconds until he noticed that Sora was struggling.

"Riku, what the hell was that for?!" Sora asked in an angry tone.

"C'mon Sora, that's no way to greet one of your best friends that you haven't seen in like, forever." He retorted.

"You're right. I still need to do this." He got Riku into a choke lock and dropped him down onto the floor. They both laughed and got back up. When Riku looked at Sora, he noticed a pink piece of hair on his shoulder. He picked it off and held it to Sora's face.

"Sora, is this pink hair?" He asked. Kairi also wondered how the pink piece of hair got onto him, but she didn't say anything.

"Yeah. But don't worry; I'll explain all of it later on."

* * *

So, what did you think of this story as a whole? Did you love it, or did you just screw it over at the 1st Chapter? I had fun typing this, even though it didn't get much recognition as the 1st, but that's okay. Well for all you that liked Lelouch in the story, I'm going through another one with him in it for MLP: BBW Turn 3. I still don't know if I should put some lemons in that and risk my account on here, but if it does have some lemons in it, just go over to fimfiction and seach up Geasswolf on there. Of course, that's me. Well, I hope you enjoyed. ~Geasswolf


End file.
